


Love Like That

by Anonymous



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Anal Fingering, Angst in chap 7, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Clit Sucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Smut, Kissing, Kissing in Elevators, Kissing in cars, Kissing on beaches, Look out for comment fics, Lube comes in foil packets, Make up sex, Masturbation, Ocean, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rawing, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of sexy one-shots featuring the hottest couple on earth, Jake and Amy!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 88
Kudos: 237
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jake is back after a trip. Amy has been missing him.

Amy had waited as long as she could for Jake to return from his latest undercover mission with Terry. It had been eleven days already. They didn't have a concrete date for when they'd be back, all she knew was it could be ten days, two weeks if they were unlucky.

And unlucky, they seemed. Sighing, Amy turned the lights on as she entered her apartment. It seemed so empty, the absence of her boyfriend so _loud._  
  
She decided to draw up a bath for herself, hoping the scent of her various bath oils would draw her out of her funk. She did not realize how tired she was until she sat back in the warm water, eyes closing in bliss as heat enveloped her body.  
  
She let herself relax, daydreaming about the day Jake had left.

_She was in the evidence locker, trying to sulk in peace. Jake had just informed her of his mission, and she was loathe to part from him for so long._

_Correctly guessing where she had disappeared off to, Jake came up behind her and nibbled on her ear._  
  
Amy let out a contended sigh as she remembered the heat of Jake’s breath on her cheek as he whispered what he planned to do with her when he returned. 

After Florida, Amy and Jake had becomes impossibly closer, wanting to spend every moment they could in each other’s company.  
  
_That morning in the evidence locker, Jake had pressed her up against the wall, his chest to her back. She had whimpered when his hard length had brushed against her._

_He'd closed his large hands over her own, and he'd kissed her, tiny fluttering kisses over her jaw, her cheek, her shoulder -_

_Amy had to stiffle a moan as his lips found her neck. "Jake-" she has stuttered out. "Don't begin what you can't finish."_

_"Oh, who says I can't finish?" He'd whispered in her ear, voice sinfully low._

_And maybe it was the shock of him having to leave, or his tongue brushing over her throat, but Amy got bolder - thrusting her hips backward, right into his crotch, she panted, "Can you?"_

_It was a challenge really. And just like she'd expected (wanted, wished) Jake rose to the situation.  
His hands, firm on her hips, began to drift. _

_His left hand slowly undid her top buttons, and he wasted no time in plunging his hand into her cleavage, massaging her nipples into hard points._

_His right hand struggled to untuck her shirt, and once he had it, he was unbuttoning her pants, and-_

_"Shit, Jake!" Amy hissed. The only other time they'd been so intimate in the evidence locker, a captain had died. That had scared them off for a while, but it seemed like the dry streak had come to an end._

_As he slid his finger though her slit, all her worries vanished. They were in a secluded corner, surrounded by files and boxes, far from the visibility of the door._

_And, Jake was leaving._

_Seemingly having sensed her dropper vigilance, Jake wasted no time and shoved her pants and underwear down. He pushed two fingers into her. Amy braced herself against a shelf and moaned as he thrust his fingers into her heat._

_His other hand, that had been teasing her breasts, was used to free his erection. He'd pulled her hips back slightly, just to get that perfect angle, and slowly he'd penetrated her, both parties letting out groans of satisfaction at the sweet relief._  


Eleven days later, the memory still sent a shock of arousal through her, and her hand found it's way to between her legs, and a finger found her clit. She circled around it lazily, picturing Jake railing her in the evidence locker.  
  
She thought about his hard thrusts, his laboured breaths as they got closer and closer. She thought about the way his other hand had began rubbing her clit. She thought about his mouth, nipping and sucking at her neck.

Amy spread her legs wider, bracing one foot on the edge of the tub. Her fingers built up speed, as she stroked her clit, harder and harder, nursing the ember of pleasure in her tummy. She couldn't stop the tiny gasps that left her mouth.

She was there - so close - but somehow the fruit of sweet pleasure seemed further and further from her grasp, as she rubbed faster and harder. She needed _more._

She pinched a nipple, picturing Jake doing the same.

She pushed a finger into herself, wishing it was Jake's calloused hand with his long fingers, and not her small, smooth ones.

And then, out of nowhere, a noise let her know she was not alone.  
She had to clap her fingers over her mouth to stop from screaming as she turned, startled to death, to find out what had caused the noise- 

\- it was _him._ Jake.

Jake was back, and he was currently leaning against the counter, looking extremely smug.

Jake clicked his tongue. “Started without me? You look as if you need help, do you?" He looked so cocky, the arrogant bastard.

"Jake!" She panted out. "I thought - you were - I am-" 

"Shh sh sh, darling. Don't waste your energy. You were in the middle of something. Don't let me stop you!" 

" _Jake_." She persisted. "Please-" 

She slowly ran her fingers up and down her slit, trying to entice him as best as she could. She watched his eyes turn darker, and blushed under his predatory gaze.

"If you insist-" he muttered, darkly, dropping down to the edge of the tub, and immediately replacing her fingers with his own.

His middle finger entered her, followed by the next two, and Amy could nearly cry with relief. He was so so much better at this, and fuck, she'd missed this, missed him so much- 

She was so close again when Jake stopped.  
  
“I should make you do this.” Jake said with a smirk, “You were doing just fine without me."  
  
Amy almost sobbed as he withdrew his fingers, and he leaned back, watched, just fucking watched as she struggled to replicate the hard rhythm he'd set. Slowly he began undressing himself till he was as naked as she was.  
  
"Come for me, Ames," he smirked, leaning down to kiss her. Her lips automatically moulded to his, giving entry to his tongue. 

Amy shivered, she knew she was close. Jake's hand joined hers under the water. He rubbed at her clit as she continued to thrust with her fingers. She moaned his name into his mouth, bucking against his hand.  
  
With a final thrust her body froze, a strangled cry escaped as her walls clenched around her fingers.  
Jake waited until her body relaxed and then stood, holding out her towel. He draped it around her shoulders, rubbing her arms and back. He bent down, dried her legs, gave her butt and boobs special attention.

And then suddenly, he picked her up, carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed, towel and all.

She was laid out in front of him, open and wanting, and he clearly couldn't resist the way she pouted at him, desperate for his touch.

"I missed you," he breathed out, dropping down to give her a earth-shattering kiss. "God, I love you so much, Ames." 

Amy moaned as Jake's lips found her thigh, and then his tongue found her still throbbing clit.

"Jake, fuck, I missed you too!" She cried out as he lapped at her. "So much!"   
  
His tongue licked her with slow, long strokes. Amy arched against his face, her hands grabbed for his hair as she thrust herself at him. Her body cried out as he avoided his favorite spots.  
Jake was not one to be rushed, and he held her legs down to keep her still. He probed her heat with his tongue, his nose hit her clit as she tried to move against his grasp. He laughed at her eagerness, the rumble against her made her thrust against him harder.  
  
He continued to work her up, unrelenting in his teasing, until she was a gasping, screaming mess. Finally, finally, he gave up the act and sucked hard at her clit, using his teeth to nibble at it. And then she came, with a cry of his name and tug of his hair. Her body seized up and her breath stopped as the waves of pleasure turned her limbs to gooey flesh.  
  
Jake gave her a final kiss between her legs, before coming to hover above her. 

“Are you too tired for more?” He asked as he positioned himself over her.  
  
Amy shook her head, frantically, because how could she ever be tired of this? She'd waited for so long.

Jake's hot length slid into her, filling her. She let out a huff of breath. He rested on his elbows and stared into her eyes. "When I walked in and saw you touching yourself I had to stop myself from grabbing you and fucking you right there, against the counter."  
  
He pulled out slowly before sliding back into her, with a hard thrust that made her squeak. "Tell me what you were thinking of."  
  
Amy's breath caught as he bucked into her again. “You,” she cried out as he rewarded her with another thrust. "Only you." 

"I was thinking of you too, baby." Slow and hard strokes accompanied his words. "Thinking of that day, in the precinct, when you let me take you right there, in the middle of work. When anyone could have walked in. Where anyone could have heard."  
  
Amy shook her head. All she could think about was how he was making her feel right now. "Jake, please, faster-" she choked out. 

"What would they have seen, if they'd walked in?" He continued. "We were too lost in our pleasure to be alert. They would have seen us, half-naked, fucking against a wall. Pants down. Your wet lips. They would have seen you taking my big cock, no problem. They would have heard you moaning. I'm sure they could have smelled the sex in the air." 

"Jake," Amy whined. He was going too slow. The man loved to talk, that was for sure. She tried wiggling her hips. "C'mon."  
  
"I wonder if anyone heard you scream as you came," he casually stated, as though he wasn't impaling her right then.

Amy dug her fingers into him, and he got the message, ramming into her with more speed. Her arms circled him as he adjusted his strokes to shorter, harder ones that let their bodies be pressed together.   
  
He buried his face in her shoulder, grunting as he tore into her, hips moving at an unforgiving speed. He didn't let up, though he must have been exhausted himself, till her moans turned into cries and she came with a shout. Jake followed her immediately, pressing his lips to hers as he filled her with his cum.  
  
Amy's body relaxed even as Jake continued kissing her. Her body tingled as he continued to ravish her with kisses, taking back all he had missed.  
  
"I missed you," he said as much, his lips teasing her neck.

"I didn’t think you’d be back tonight," Amy admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Jake's amused voice was muffled into her neck.  
  
He threw his leg and arm over her. Eleven days apart and he became the clingiest boyfriend. Smiling, she pulled him in. She wondered if that meant he was too tired for more.

She turned her head, gave him a slow, dirty kiss. He glanced up at her and a knowing twinkle greeted her.  
  
“Tonight is gonna be a long night, isn't it?” Jake smirked, using his hand to caress her side.  
  
Amy didn't give him an answer, grinning as she climbed over him, and began stroking his dick. 

"I hope that's not a problem?" She asked, her voice husky. 

He yanked her down, kissed her senseless. 

"A problem? Never. Never, with you."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy needs to relax. Jake wants to help.

Amy's teeth worried a patch of chapped skin on her bottom lip, biting through the pink lipstick she'd hesitated before applying that day. 

It was the first trial for a murder case she was leading, and the perp was a friend of the mayor. That day, the case hadn't been resolved, and court had been adjourned till the next day. 

Amy was on her way home to pore though the stack of files again, to somehow look for more evidence. She'd worked so hard, she deserved this win. More than that, the murderer needed to be off the streets. 

As they waited for the elevator, Amy lost in her thoughts, Jake pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ames, please stop worrying. You've done your best!" He pleaded with her. The case had been interfering with her day to day life, and she'd barely spent any quality time with him. 

He was only trying to get her to eat and sleep, but looking at him, she was filled with another hunger. 

All these weeks of work, work, work and Jake had been nothing of not supportive. Powering through her sleepless nights and half-eaten-dinner-induced bad temper, he'd taken care of her, never once had gotten mad.

He was too good to her, and she wondered why that realization came so late.

And with this realization, came a feeling of white-hot heat in her belly, a newfound appreciation for her sweet, amazing, sexy as hell fiance. 

Eventually, when the elevator came and the doors slid open, she did not hesitate. She _couldn't_ hesitate. She launched forward, hand reaching out to take his and pulling him along after her. Her other hand reached out to slap the close doors button, all the while pushing Jake into the nearest hard surface, and capturing his lips with her own.

She worked on his lip with her own before pulling off of him and reaching her hands up to grab fingers full of hair that curled and waved in the back, as he worked his lips along her jaw.

Jake was pinned to the wall with her elbows, her hips pressing him up further. She could feel his heart thudding in his chest, amped up with excitement for what was to come.

"Oh, okay." He gasped out, his pupils blown. "Just-"

"What?" She took a reluctant step back, hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

"This-" he replied, chuckling. He pressed the button for their floor, which she had forgotten in her haste to shove her tongue in his mouth. 

She shook her head at her forgetfulness, and buried her face in her hands as she giggled along.   
"My brain in not working," she lamented. 

"Don't worry baby, I've got just the thing to make you...reset." He said He wasn't touching her, but he was close...so close. 

Once again, losing all sense of propriety, she grabbed his face and yanked his mouth down to hers. He didn't hesitate at all, responding to her attack in kind. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, shoving his tongue into her mouth, and making her groan. He bit down on the lip she'd been chewing with worry all day, making her cry out, loud in the small space. 

They barely noticed the elevator doors open, stumbling blindly in the direction of her apartment, both reluctant to let go. 

"Keys-" She huffed out, her hands refusing to leave their perch on his neck. 

His hands were just as busy...one holding her steady, the other squeezing her chest. 

"Pocket-" He whispered, before planting his mouth on her neck, sucking hard at her skin while his hands moved to unbutton her shirt. 

She took her time, felt her way around his back pockets, then his front - giving way too much attention to the tent in his jeans in her 'search' for the keys, which definitely wasn't being used as an excuse to feel him up.

When she 'found' them (only because she thought she heard the neighbours) she flung the door open and pulled Jake and his sinning mouth inside, wasting no time in dragging him to the bedroom and pushing him off of her, and onto the bed.

She let out a breath, closing her eyes and grounding herself. She looks around the room, pretty untidy by her standards - she'd been spending too much time at the damn precinct. The bed was unmade, clothes piled up on the desk chair. 

"Amy..." Jake began, gently. "Look at me." 

So she did, laying down next to him on the bed. 

"Babe, you need to relax, okay? Forget about it. Forget about everything." He pulled her closer. "Just you and me and this bed. A break from the world." 

Unable to resist, she kissed him again, cuting off whatever he was going to say. "Sorry, sorry. I just- you're right. You and me." 

He kissed her back, smirking, rolling over so she was on top of him. Putting a hand to the back of her head, he pushed her face into his, smashing their lips together, stealing her breath. 

Her hair fell around her face and she swallowed. His eyes tracked her every motion, and for a second, it was as if they were suspended in limbo - nothing but each other. 

And then they took the leap.

Amy's special court clothes were torn off of her by Jake's hands, she showed no mercy to his button-down either. The zipper of his pants almost caught on his erection and he squealed, making Amy giggle. He punished her for that, yanking down her bra strap and biting down on her breast. 

It was her turn to squeak and Jake took advantage of her loosened grasp to shove his hand in her panties, cupping her cunt till she started writhing on him, a signal to _get the fuck on with it._

She tried to shove off her panties herself, grinding down further on his dick as she struggled. 

A few heavenly minutes later, they were totally naked and panting. Jake's dick was hard as ever, pre cum leaking from the tip. Amy's hole was dripping. They were grinding against each other, eyes closed, chests heaving.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his, and an unspoken understanding passed between them.

Amy reached down, grabbed his cock and gave it a caress, causing Jake to break out in babbles. She smiled. She loved having this effect on him. Even more than she loved her work. 

Over the last few weeks, she'd only been a tight ball of stress, completely focused on her job. Sure, they'd had sex, but it was hurried and silent and only for the sake of a quick release. 

But today, today she was going to give herself what she needed - an orgasm large enough to break that ball of stress, a climax that, as Jake had said, would reset her brain.

She took a deep breath, nodded at Jake. "Ready?"

He nodded back, eager and impatient. 

"Okay. Don't come too quick, okay? Please, I need this." 

He pouted, unsure whether he'd be able to follow. His endurance wasn't bad, really - actually, it could be pretty good. Some nights, she had to beg him to stop. But it had been a while since he'd been worn out like this. The way she was going, he knew he was going to be fucked, hard. "I'll- I'll try." He muttered, closing his eyes to ground himself, praying to his dick to listen. 

"Good boy," she cooed, and then she impaled herself upon him.   
Sharp inhales cut through the silence, and then Amy moved. 

Jake held on to her hips, squeezing hard, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Fuck, she was really _going to town._

Up, down, front, back, thrusting and pushing and bouncing and grinding: she was moving this way and that, her tight walls clamped around him. 

She began gasping- moaning his name along with a string of profanities, unrelenting in her motion. 

"Holy fuck, Jake, yes, yes, YES!" She cried, reaching a hand down to rub at her clit, pleasuring herself while she bounced on him.

Meanwhile, Jake was gripping her so hard, willing himself to not explode. It was getting harder and harder, and Amy had kept up the punishing pace...how she was not getting tired, Jake couldn't fathom. Maybe it was the gallons of coffee she'd consumed, but damn, the girl would not stop. 

For quite a while, she kept up the harsh pace, before Jake felt himself slipping. 

"Baby...I'm- I can't- Ames, please, please- shit, Amy-" 

Amy seemed to realize that Jake was on the brink of absolutely losing it. Grinning at his desperation, she leaned down, put her hands on either side of his head as she writhed harder and harder, dangling her boobs in front of his mouth, encouraging him to suck on her nipples. 

"Okay, Jake, c'mon, come for me, do it, do it-" 

Jake was on the verge of tears, and hearing her sweet words made him let out a sob- and then he was cumming, groaning as he deposited his load in her. All the while, she kept on moving. 

When his climax had passed, he lay unmoving under her, breathing hard. 

"Fuck- that was- holy fuck- I can't-" 

The light was shining on his hair, making his eyes glow their brightest brown. She bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Shhh..." she hushed him. "We aren't done yet. 

And then she sat on his face. And Jake obliged.

A little whimper escaped her then, as his tongue swept her up in great big even strokes. Her eyes closed and hands balled up around his hair.

He was flicking at her with his tongue faster than she could count, his strokes focused and strong. His hands on her hips kept her pinned down, grinding down on his face. 

"Jake," she panted, her fingers gripping the headboard, wanting to tell him to slow down but she couldn't make the words come out. She'd been on edge for a while and his tongue knew exactly what she liked.

It was too late; her world contracted and shrank around her, all thoughts lost as an orgasm rolled hard through her body. She screamed as her body went still. Her vision went black and she had to clutch the headboard to not squash his face. The orgasm seemed to go on and on, her entire body spasming over his. He licked the liquid gathering over her inner lips, the touch on her oversensitive flesh making her cry out.

Legs trembling, she collapsed on the bed next to him, and he wasted no time in gathering her up in his arms. His face was pretty wet, and when he kissed her, she could taste herself on him. 

She wanted to reach out to stroke his face, but her muscles had turned to jelly. 

"Better?" He asked, voice raspy. 

"Mmmhhmm," she sighed. It felt so good to have his arms around her. 

"You're exhausted. Sleep." He commanded, and she didn't protest.

When she woke up, it was dark outside. Next to her, Jake was awake already, looking at her with an expression so happy, so blissful, it made her want to cry. All the anxiety had leaked out of her, and she felt more at peace than she had in weeks. 

"Hi." She whispered. 

"Hello," he replied. 

He bent down to kiss her, and just like that, like a flower blooming, her body opened. He shifted so he was on top of her, kissing down her neck. 

"Jake..." she sighed. 

"You sure?" He asked, knowing what she wanted.

"Please." 

He sat back up. Luckily they were still naked after their afternoon tryst, so in no time at all, he was spreading her legs and pushing inside of her. Her eyes pricked, she was still sore from before and she grunted, legs encircling his waist. 

"Harder, Jake," she ordered and he obeyed, slamming into her repeatedly.

A sweat broke out on her chest, his hands reaching up to grasp her breasts. 

They kept it up for a while, cries and gasps filling the air as they moved as one.

She came, a smaller orgasm than  
before, that left her half dazed, only aware of his cock thick and ramming inside of her. 

He came himself a moment later, a hot spurt inside of her and an exhausted grunt in her ear before pulling out and flopping down on her.

"I should take a shower," Amy whispered, suddenly aware of his cum over her thighs, sticky and drying. 

"Sure." Jake said. "And I'm going to make dinner. And you're going to eat, and you're going to rest - and then tomorrow you're going to go and crush it in court." 

She kissed hi cheek, overwhelmed. "Love you, Jake."

"I love you too, babe." He kissed her again, long and deep, before smiling at her and padding his way into the kitchen. 

As she heard his footsteps retreating, Amy closed her eyes and thanked her lucky stars. No matter how stressed or tired she got, she knew she had Jake to take care of her, to love her as strongly as she loved him.

And it was the best feeling in the world.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is sad and horny in Florida

It's been six weeks, and Jake is not having fun.

It's been six weeks of sticky humidity, of blinding sunlight, of the vague smell of ocean mixed with tropical rot every time he managed to step outside his detached condo onto the steaming tar outside.

It's been two weeks of dazed excitement - of living out his fantasy of living in a Hollywood spy-drama-action-thriller-cop buddy-comedy-with-dark-humour movie. (He has lofty goals.) 

And those two weeks were followed by two weeks of slowly rising disappointment, of the gradually sinking-in realization that WitSec was nowhere near glamorous as the movies.

Jake is so _sad._

_________________________________

He's only a little bit drunk, lounging in the hot tub at 1 AM. 

The hot tub has no water in it because he dropped a disgusting pizza into in which clogged the pipes - and he tried to fix it, but ended up making it worse- 

He's sitting outside, surrounded by cans of beer. He finishes one more, throws it to the side. He's making such a mess...

A memory pops into his head, unbidden - dropping a beer can in his apartment because Amy had come out clad in the lingerie she'd bought - and here, he'd been thinking she'd gone to change into her pyjamas.

They'd had a lot of sex that night. 

He closes his eyes, and the memories keep coming. It's been six weeks, and he hasn't even jerked off. He thought he'd be home by now, and all his energy has been spent in creating fake scenarios of what would happen when Figgis inevitably knocked on 'Larry's' front door.

But for now, Jake is in a hot tub in his dry backyard, wearing only boxers and dreaming of his beautiful girlfriend many miles away. 

He gives in. 

_"Jake, please, ah-!" Amy's head lolled back as he ground his hips into her slower, with more pressure. He pushed himself deeper, pressing her entire body into the mattress as he rotated his hips, just to watch her squirm._

_"Fuck, Ames!" He slowed his movements even more, crushing their hips together as she tightened around him. It was blissful, her folds slick and dripping for him, her walls deliciously tight around him. Her neck and breasts were peppered with bites and bruises, her body splayed out and exposed for him._

Jake hisses as his eyes open, his erection becoming too painful to ignore. 

He can't take it anymore. It's been too long. After he'd started dating Amy, the sex had become regular, maybe 5 or 6 days being the longest they'd gone without. Why would they deprive themselves of that beautiful feeling? And now, with Amy going undercover and then him going to WitSec, the absence had become too much. Earlier, the adrenaline from the adventure was enough to distract him, but now, his cock is beginning to feel the neglect. _This is happening._

He swears under his breath, his hand already palming his dick through his boxers with the blue stars on them. 

His cock twitches, already knowing where this line of thought is heading, and he shoves his undies down to his thighs. The air is cool on his hardening member, and god, why has Amy got him so hooked on using that lube (or her own slick), so much so that his teenage method of using spit just seems so _bleak._

But he has no choice. 

Behind his eyelids, Amy bites her lip, demure in a way he’s only seen her in his mind, her clothes somehow already discarded on the floor with his own. She covers herself with her hands, cheeks flushed pink, as she gives him that look...

He is hard as stone now, the tip almost red and straining. He spits into his hand and leans back, settling in. Slowly, he begins to stroke his dick, sorely missing Amy's soft fingers. As soon as his fingers make contact with his slit, he hisses, a jolt going through his entire body. 

He imagines her, standing naked   
in front of him, beckoning him.  
Her breasts are round and full, skin soft, and he wants nothing more than to bury his face between them, inhaling her scent as he does. He imagines flicking her tight nipples, imagines her gasp when he does. 

He thrusts into his fist, moans spilling from his lips as he tries not to cry out. Holt is right next door...

She's just so sexy, in everything that she does. He lets pictures of her flood his mind. The way her lips closed around her food, the way her throat flexed when she swallowed. The way she looked in his tshirts, and how her leggings hugged her butt when she went jogging with Kylie. The way her boobs jiggled when she pulled on her jeans. The way she kissed his jaw, the way she squeezed his thigh when they were at Shaws. The way she flicked her hair over her shoulder when he was sitting behind her in the Briefing room and she had to look at him to berate him for a stupid joke. The way she licked the sauce that dripped onto her wrist from her sandwich. The way she laughed at his jokes, the way she blew him kisses when he winked at her from dark away, the way she ran her fingers through his hair...

No no no no. Not sentimental thoughts. The last thing he wanted to be was sad, lonely, and unsatisfied. He tried to redirect his brain to more vulgar thoughts...

He thinks of Amy spread out on his mattress, the new one he bought, for her. He had taken her in so many ways on that mattress. They'd gone on for hours - first she rode him. Her pert breasts spilled out into the air, bouncing with each thrust. Her lips glistened as they parted to moan his name. 

Then he'd taken her from behind, Amy on her elbows and knees, her hands fisting her hair as pounded into her.

Then he'd eaten her out, one of his all-time favorite activites. If he concentrates hard enough, he swears he can smell her arousal in the humid Coral Palms air. He thinks of licking her from asshole to clit, of wiggling his tongue inside her vagina, reveling in her breathy laugh as he did so.

He thinks of running the tip of his finger over the hood of her clit in small circles, of plunging his fingers into her opening, rubbing her walls, drunk on the small gasps she makes.

Is she as desperate as he is, he wonders. Is she touching herself right now, the way he's dreaming of touching her? Is she thinking of him, as she does? 

Jake groans loudly, tossing his head back, the head of his cock leaking pre-cum as he continues pumping himself. His ears ring with the sweet sounds he imagines Amy would make and the slick sound of his hand on himself.

He thinks of the very first time they had sex, tipsy and bumbling. How at that very first kiss in the taxi, he'd known he was in for an eventful night. 

They were on his bed, kissing and grinding, and she whispered into his ear. _"Jake. Fuck me. Please."_ He'd climbed on top of her, he'd slowly pushed into her, reveling in the way her body swallowed him up. It was like she was desperate to meld with him, and any amount of contact didn't feel like enough. She was tight, too tight, and he had felt ready to explode. He had left his cock there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her pussy trying to milk him.

She screamed his name, digging her nails into his shoulders. He obliged and starting pumping into her, his hips meeting hers with a natural rhythm. It was as if her body was made for his, fitting and moving in time- how he cursed under his breath, feeling her clench down on his cock as she started to build up her release. 

Jake nearly screams himself, pumping so hard it almost hurt. But it was the most alive he'd felt in _days._

His balls are tight and his erection is throbbing. Hissing, he fucks his fist with vigour, hips jerking, panting as he urges himself to climax. A flash of heat runs through his spine, and then he's coming. Sweat streaks down his neck as he rides out his orgasm. He feels himself cum all over his hand, and lazily pumps himself through the aftershocks. 

He doesn't have anything to clean himself with, so he just pulls up his boxers. He looks at the semen covering his hand, and imagines how it looks, spilling from Amy's pussy. He feels himself blush, suddenly feeling ashamed. 

He quickly wipes his sticky hands over his boxers and grabs another can of beer. 

Best way to deal with horny emotions? Masturbate them away. Best way to deal with sad, emotions? Drink them away. And the circle would go on and on and on...for who knows how long.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blow, blow, blow your man, gently till he creams

"Do you wanna get - ummm, okay _what_?" 

Jake can only stare as he watches Amy deposit herself on his lap, and lean down to give him a kiss. 

It's only been four days since they've started dating, and while they _have_ discovered their sexual compatibility is _off the charts_ , they still haven't completely settled down into their boyfriend- girlfriend roles yet, which is obvious, considering it's only been four days. 

But _what four days they've been_. It's been four days of butterflies in his tummy, of daydreaming about their next date, of resisting the urge to text her 24x7 and then giving in anyway, because she's his girlfriend now, and he can do that. 

But it's all very new and unfamiliar and fresh and overwhelming, and when Amy straddles him on her sofa when he was thinking of what to have dinner - it throws him for a bit of a toss. 

She smiles at him, and _oh_ \- he knows that smile. He's seen it before, especially when she's four drinks in. 

His breath catches in his throat, and his brain catches up. 

"Ames..." he whispers.

"Have I told you I always liked it when you called me that?" She says conversationally, like she isn't _grinding into his lap._

"Well, n-now I know." He manages, feeling the blood leave his brain in a bid to reach his dick. 

She smirks at him, clearly enjoying his speechlessness. She catches his lips in her own again, biting down on his bottom lip, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He pulls her closer, responds to her grinding with thrusts of his own. Her lips are bruising, rough, demanding and he wants to give her everything he has, everything she wants.

Somewhere, somehow, their t-shirts come off, and much to Jake's delight, Amy isn't wearing anything underneath hers. Jake can feel her hard nipples pressing into his chest. He tries to lift his hands to cop a feel, but Amy immediately grabs his hands, interweaving their fingers and keeping them insistently at their sides.

His cock has began to take notice, and Amy seems to have realised. She knows the exact spot to apply pressure on, that makes him groan, whine and shiver. 

Barely five minutes in and he's so far gone, eyes closed, head empty, that he takes a while to figure out where this is heading - and then Amy is on her knees at his feet. 

"A-Ames? Wh-" 

"Shhh." She runs her hands over his thighs. "Relax." 

Her hands go a bit further upwards, massaging his cock through the cotton of his sweatpants; which are being tented by his sizeable erection. When she squeezes over his rapidly hardening dick, he nearly yells out, and claps a hand over his face to regain his bearings. 

"Its okay, Jake," she murmurs, her voice husky and sinfully pleasant. "Just relax." 

And with that, she pulls his pants down to his knees. Immediately his very hard erection springs out, curved against his belly, eager and leaking. 

She runs a finger over his slit, gathering the bead of liquid that has formed there, and spreading it slowly over the head. His hips jackknife, and she chuckles.   
She bends down, presses a kiss over his slit. And then she looks up at him, her expression challenging, like _are you ready for your first ever Amy Santiago blowjob_???

She doesn't take her eyes off him, even as her fingers trace the now slick veins and she places kisses to the insides of his thighs.

He watches her face, her eyes glittering in the muted dark - and fights against throwing his head back in pleasure and moaning loudly as she lowers her mouth over the head of his cock, letting her tongue slide wetly against his sensitive tip. 

"Ames," he breathes, his voice almost choked. "Oh, fuck..." 

She adds her hand into the mix, gripping him at the base as she moves her head up and down, the warm friction of her mouth sparking stars behind Jake's eyes. 

Her breasts lay heavy on his thighs, her nipples like two hard pebbles. He seeks the top of her head out with his hand, but he doesn’t hold her in place, merely lets himself enjoy the feeling of her soft hair snaking between his fingers, and also grounding himself, so all this doesn't end in three seconds. 

He settles back on the sofa, and Amy goes on to give him what is almost the best oral sex he has _ever_ recieved in his life - slow, but not too slow, and with just enough teeth to make him whine. 

(He doesn't need to know that Amy is trying very hard not to fully scrape his cock skin with her teeth - he is so big that she's struggling not to clip him. Luckily for her, he seems to like it when she bites him a little.)

She takes more of the throbbing length into her mouth, bobbing her head and even moaning a bit herself, the sounds going straight to Jake's core, making his heart pump wildly.

She puts her other hand on his balls, once he really gets going. She squeezes and twists, and uses her pinky finger to tease the skin between his sack and his ass.

He bucks into her face at that, clearly involuntarily, and she gags a little at the large organ being shoved down her throat. (Does he like having his ass played with, Amy wonders.) 

Jake freezes at the sound of her gagging, though, pulling her off of him immediately. 

"Shit, fuck, Ames, I'm so fucking sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"No, no, it's fine!!" She insists, and Jake has to swallow a moan at her words. "I was just taken by surprise, is all, we're good-" 

He still looks half-dazed, and Amy wonders if her ministrations are turning his brain to mush. She kinda likes that idea. 

Chuckling, she brings his hand, that was cupping her cheek in concern, back to the top of her head, encouraging him to grab a hold, and she begins sucking him again. 

His breathing is heavy, and the noises he makes range from rough-sounding grunts to adorable squeaking and mewling. 

Jake feels her sneaking that little finger closer to his asshole again, and he lets out a squeak in excitement. (So he does like having his ass played with, Amy notes.) She scrapes at it gently with her nail, and it sends a jolt through his dick.

"Fuck, yes, _Amy_!!" he yells, because _wow._

Amy begins sucking and jerking in earnest, pleased by the genreous feedback he's giving her. She can feel his thighs vibrating under her, and that spurs her on. 

He is moaning her name continuously, his legs have turned to jelly and all his nerve endings seem to have converged at that one point under his cock-head. He has been reduced to nothing but a hot, writhing mess of flesh and the ball of pleasure in his tummy is expanding by the second.

He knows it's going to explode soon, and there is nothing he can do to hold it back.

" _Fuck_ , Ames, _Amy_ , fuck, gonna - I'm- I-" 

She pulls back, leaving just the head of his cock in her lips before she sucks once more, hard, and presses the tip of her tongue to the slit, hand still working the rest of his length. 

When he screams, she wrenches her head away from his cock, still continuing to jerk him, just in time for him to cum all over her face and boobs. She continues fucking him with her fist till he shudders violently, spent and oversensitive. He watches, chest heaving, as she slides her tongue out, tasting the semen on her cheek. It's enough for his penis to give a feeble twitch, and enough to make Jake groan, quietly. 

She looks up at him, eyes wide like she is waiting for an appraisal. "Was that good?"

That makes Jake chuckle. 

"Come here," he orders, and pulls her up rather roughly, into his lap, cum streaks and all, and kisses her, hard and insistent, clutching at her arms like she would dissolve in his grasp. 

"Good? That was..... _fucking amazing_....and now..."

"And now?"

"It is your turn." 

He grins, all devil like, kicking off his sweatpants and trying to stand up with her in his arms at the same time. It's not easy, but they make it work. That's Jake and Amy for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda felt wrong using a nursery rhyme in that summary tbh lmao


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like,,,,imagine Jake in cute blue trunk - showing off those fantabulous Thighs and Amy in a red bikini...showing off HER fantabulous thighs + Kleevage ofc for this chapter and Oh, they're in the ocean so they're wet and YUP we're golden

On the day after Holt left, the newlyweds were relaxing under the humongous rented beach umbrella. They had gone snorkelling that day, and once they were back on the beach, they had pretty much just flopped down onto their towels, drinking coconut water, letting the ocean water dry on their skin, leaving the sticky salt behind.

“Oh my god, it's _so hot_!” Jake muttered, squirming uncomfortably. The sun was unrelenting, and the combination of sunscreen and salt water was making him all itchy. “Ames, let's go cool down in the water.”  
  
"We just got _out_ of the water!" Amy grumbled, throwing an arm over her face. She was feeling too lazy to move.  
  
"C'mon!" Jake wheedled. "Aaa-mes!" When she didn’t respond, he picked up some sand in a pinch and smiling wickedly, deposited it in her belly button, exposed by the open flaps of her bikini cover.  
  
"What the- JAKE!!" She screeched. "NO -do you know how _fucking hard_ it is to get sand out of - Jake, _NO_!!" She yelled once more as he scooped up an entire handful of sand. 

"Yes, you have told me many times." He said faux-seriously. And she had, when he'd tried to get her to agree to sex on a beach, and even offered to 'get all the sand out of your vagina for you'. (Amy was NOT impressed. Or convinced.) "And so, we have to go into the water to wash it off, before it dries and sticks and your belly button is sandy forever-"  
  
"I'm sleepy," Amy whined, brushing the sand off her torso.  
  
Jake raised his eyebrows, and lifted his fistful of sand to hover threateningly over her reposed body. 

She stuck out her tongue, quite confident that he wouldn't dare.  
Too bad for her, Jake wasn't one to back down from a challenge. 

The sand fell out of his palm onto her neck.

"Oh, FUCK YOU!" she screamed, once she was done sputtering with disbelief, her face turning red with rage. 

Jake left out a whoop of nervous laughter, smart enough to start running out of her firing range immediately. 

"So sorry," he yelled back as she chased him, yelling unintelligible curses while she tripped and stumbled across the hot sand. 

They made a mad dash across the beach. She caught up to him just as he reached the wet part of the sand, and jumped. Jake, lucky for him, was expecting, anticipating the attack, so when she jumped, he held her sand covered body against himself, so she was basically riding piggyback on him.

That didn't stop her from trying to hit him - she started flailing and twisting, but he didn't let her fall until he was knee deep in the water, and only then loosening his grip on her, so she would stop assaulting him - causing her to go down with a splash.

The cool relief of the water soothed the burn of the hot sand against his feet and the sting of the sun on his skin, immediately flooding him with calm. He hoped it did the same for Amy, othwerwise he was in for a hell of a revenge attack. 

He tread deeper into the ocean, watching as Amy finally came out to the surface and stalked towards him, snarling and hissing. 

“I will fucking drown you!” she screeched.

A laugh bubbled out of his lips. He was in too much of a good mood.

He stopped when the water was upto his chest, and waited for her to catch up, being buffeted from side to side by the waves. 

"Sor-" Jake began, but was interrupted by a wall of nasty seawater thrown at him by his new wife, making him choke and sputter as the water went into his nose and throat. 

It was her turn to laugh, and so Jake had to dunk her in retaliation.  
He didn't let go of her shoulders though, so when she resurfaced, furious once more, he cut her off with a kiss - lips pressing hard against hers, silencing her threats.  
She held back for a while, clearly still annoyed, but Jake persisted and she gave in pretty quickly.  
She'd reluctantly admitted, barely a few months into dating, that she was a sucker for his kisses. Jake had never let her live it down, though he knew, he was just as much a sucker for her. 

“You know, you look really cute when you get all mad and riled up,” he told her, pressing another kiss to her lips. 

Maybe if she wasn’t so swept up in the kiss, she probably would have had a reaction to his words. 

But it was just her and her _husband_ , in an ocean, relatively alone, and they were kissing and the water was cool and the sun was hot, and it was just pure peace, all around - Amy was bathed in _bliss_ , that was for sure.

The waves were lapping against them, and the only thing that she could sense, was him. She could smell that lingering scent of him, not even stripped away by the sea. She could hear the way his breath came in deep pants as their lips slowly parted. She could taste the sea salt on his lips and just a hint of the coconut water they'd had. She felt the way his arms tightened about her waist and they way his heart pounded against his chest.

_God, what an amazing moment._

Her fingers ran though his hair, lips moving passionately against his. She leaned against him, and his hands went to her ass, first squeezing and then heaving so that he was carrying her.

“Ames.” he said, softly, as she tilted her head to capture his lips, but only just brushing them with her own, allowing him to speak. “I love you." 

“I love you, honey,” she whispered, trailing her lips down his throat. Jake cast a hurried glance around them, hoping there weren't too many people in the vicinity, watching them get hot and heavy. 

She seemed to notice his wavering attention and bit down on his neck, hard, causing him to gasp, and then soothing down the spot with her tongue. He was brought back to her, pressing her against him hard, sucking on that spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. 

Her thighs tightened around his waist, trembling just the slightest bit as she felt his hardening dick pressing against her centre. A low groan escaped him, fingers tightening their grasp on her hips. 

She kissed him hard, tongue swiping across his bottom lip before he parted his lips and let her in. A strained noise from her went straight to cock, making him twitch in his swim trunks. 

“Ames, I need you. Right now,” he growled against her throat, teeth nipping at her collarbones.

Her hand clutched his neck, fingers digging in when his fingertips encircled her nipple through the thin fabric of her bikini. She whimpered at his touch, nails scratching down his back as he slipped a hand over her bikini bottoms, squeezing the firm flesh of her rear.

She sucked lightly on his earlobe as she snuck her hand down towards the waistband of his trunks. His breath stuttered as she massaged his arousal through the fabric of his trunks, his hips thrusting against her touch. 

"Mm-hmm, yeah, I think we should go up to our room and continue this," she panted against his lips.

He pulled her into a bruising kiss before slowly wading out of the water with her still in his arms, which (he hoped) also served as a distraction from his tented trunks.

After haphazardly grabbing their stuff from under the umbrella, they quickly took a shower at one of the stalls at the edge of the sand, Jake complaining, but immediately becoming enthusiastic when Amy explained, "- so we can directly fall into bed." 

When they finally made it up to the room, Jake was drawing nearer and nearer to his limit of self control. His senses were blind to anything and everything that didn't pertain to Amy, and if she'd slowed down and yielded to his attempts to embrace her even _once_ on the journey to the room, he was sure he'd have fucked her right then and there, 'public' be damned.

But Amy was a Woman on a Mission, and she didn't falter in her steps till they'd reached the room, till she'd wrenched the door open and pushed Jake inside.

The moment the door shut behind them, Jake pressed her to the door, tongues sliding against each other as he held on to her hips in a bruising grip. 

His fingers tugged at her straps, her bikini top ending up on the floor as they walked their way to the bed, while he happily palmed a breast in each hand. She arched into his touch, nearly biting down on his tongue when he pinched her nipples.

He chuckled against her lips and threw her down on the bed, swallowing her gasp of surprise with his lips. He paused only for a second, to take off his wet trunks as well, before returning to kiss her.

His hands began fumbling at her waist, untying the cherry red bottoms and throwing them to some corner.

"Your ass looks so fucking fantastic in these," he growled, and Amy bit her lip, feeling her core grow hotter. 

She could feel his lips travelling up from her knee towards her thigh, his warm breath ghosting over where she was ready and aching for him. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure take her, letting her mind play delicious clips on repeat.

Jake'd always doted on her butt, but the previous day's _activites_ had helped him gain a newfound appreciation for it. They'd acted on the miscommunication, they'd turned a mistake into gold, when they'd tried anal for the first time the day before. 

Not that they hadn't done 'butt stuff' before. Jake was just as into eating ass as he was into eating pussy (and was just as good at it), and Amy's prostate massages were to _die for._

But yesterday was the first time he'd penetrated her like _that._ They had tons of lube, sheets and towels that they didnt have to wash themselves, and all the time in the world (not to mention, all the horniness in the world, but that was something that never changed, in Brooklyn or Mexico. Or that one time in Jersey.)

And it had been good. _Real_ good. Like _why haven't we done this before?!_ good. Like _we are definitely going to do this again_ , good. Like _your butt is the best fucking thing in the world, Ames_ , good. 

So great, really. Amazing. _Spectacular_. Obviously, most of - if not _all_ \- their sex was awesome, but honeymoon anal was off-the-charts, sensational, just _insanely glorious_ \- 

Amy's thoughts were blown out of her mind when Jake's mouth connected with her clit, and she let out an involuntary moan.

Jake gripped her thighs, spreading her open for him, slowly licking in and around her vagina as she fell apart.  
  
"Baby, come on-" her words were lost in a strangled sound from her throat as his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking gently.

He nursed the pressure building inside her with his tongue and his lips, and she felt herself growing closer to her peak as he slipped a finger inside her, and then another, working it in tandem with his lips.  
She bucked into his face, only partly involuntary, as she tried to egg him on, into giving her the release she needed. He held down her hips with a heavy arm, nibbling at her clit in amusement.

Luckily for her, Jake was as impatient as she was that day, made obvious by his straining erection, and he hurried up his motions till she finally climaxed, with three of his fingers inside her.

He crawled up the length of her body to kiss her, and Amy nearly burst out crying at the warm kiss he placed on her forehead when he was done thrusting his tongue into her mouth. (Orgasms made her pretty sentimental. As did new husbands.)

Reaching a hand down, she caressed his cock, watching as he went slack-jawed. His erection swelled under her fingers, and when he was hard enough to shatter, she gave him a final tug before sitting up.

"What - where-" he mumbled in confusion, watching as she smirked at him and then rolled over, so that she was on her hands and knees. 

"Oh. _OH_. Ames, do you want to -"

"No, not that. Not anal. I'm still sore from yesterday, so let's just go old-school today. Soon though," she added, feeling giddy and the thought. 

"Got it." Jake whispered, slowly running his hands up and down her spine, till Amy put her head down on the mattress and cooed with pleasure. 

He kept on stroking and feeling her, gripping her asscheeks and brushing his fingers over her inner thighs, till she groaned impatiently. "Jake, get on with it." 

"So damn _rude_ ," he commented, before slapping her butt, and if Amy ever told you she wasn't trying to goad him into spanking her; she would be lying. 

Anyway, she squealed when his cupped palm made contact with her smooth skin, and then wriggled her butt in his face, hoping it would spur him on. 

It _did_ spur him on. "Tell me when to stop," he murmured roughly and at her nodded assent, he began to smack her butt, getting a few well placed shots on her round cheeks, her thighs and even between her legs, till she was a writhing mess below him. The noises she was making grew from hisses and squeaks to loud cries and full moans, and a family walking down the hallway almost stopped in surprise outside room 125.

But, inside room 125, Jake and Amy were far too lost in the throes of pleasure to care. Finally, Amy gave in, whining. "Okay- baby- _please_ -"

He stopped at once, rubbing her butt soothingly. "Please, what?"

"Please _fuck me_!" 

He wasted no time, positioning himself behind her. He leaned down, kissed the back of her neck, reached out to push a pillow under her head, which she gripped gratefully. 

He took a second to let his eyes rove over his wife. She looked so _fucking hot_ like this, presenting herself for him. She was breathing hard, head down, chin on forearms, eyes closed, kiss-ravaged lips open. Her chest was heaving, hard nipples brushing against the sheets. Her creamy ass was marked with red, all his doing, and he palmed his dick as he watched her spread her thighs wider, her glistening folds inviting him in. 

He stroked the head of his cock up and down her slick labia.   
The breath left her lungs as he entered her in one stroke, his hips snug against her ass. He stilled inside her, enjoying the tight wet heat surrounding him and allowing her a moment to adjust to his length inside her. 

"Oh, Jake..." His name left her lips in a breathy plea, and he took that as his cue to move. Strong hands held her hips in place as he set the pace, her fingers clutching at the bedsheet to keep herself from slipping forwards. He thrust into her roughly, drawing cries from her, and groans from him. He reached around to rub her clit, making her scream.

The way her walls tightened around him told him that she was close. Snapping his hips faster, his fingers rubbed at her sensitive nub eagerly. He felt it the moment she came, her walls fluttering around his length as her back arched.

He slowed down, but simply went on fucking her, idly but deep, gripping her hips and keeping her angled just right so that he rubbed over _that_ spot with each push of his hips.

The room was filled with the the dirty noises of flesh on flesh and wet skin slipping over throbbing cock; warmed with the scent of sex and sweat.

His body prickled with heat and need and the only sounds he could make were animalistic. Amy had started pushing back to meet his thrusts, and together they set a hard pace, racing the other to the end. Once again he leaned forward to massage her clit, at which Amy almost wailed.

Amy cried out in absolute pleasure when he pressed the tip of his thumb inside her tightly puckered ring, causing it to stretch and burn, reminiscent of previous exertion. Her body went taut as another orgasm rocked through her. She was vaguely aware of him wrapping an arm around her to keep her from collapsing as he continued to thrust. With a few more strokes, his own climax hit him like a bolt of lightning, and he felt both drained and exhilarated as he came deep inside her with a euphoric shout.

She could feel him soften inside her before he withdrew, her thighs damp and sticky as a result of their collective orgasms.

Her hair was stuck to her forehead when she finally dropped down, slowly catching her breath and regaining the strength in her legs. Jake fell right on top of her, landing with an _oomph_ , kissing her shoulder and neck and cheek and ear before rolling off, and settling down next to her. 

They lay on the bed, him on his back, her on her front, breathing hard, just gazing at each other with awestruck eyes. 

Amy picked up his hand, pressed kisses all over it, paying special attention to the finger that now wore his wedding ring. "I love you so much, I can't even put words to it. So, _so_ much. An infinite much." 

And what does one say to that? Jake closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. _God...this woman...their love - it was the stuff of dreams._

"I love you." He choked out. "Forever and ever and ever and _ever_ and -" 

He stopped, throat tight. 

"And?" She smiled.

"And...there is sand in your hair-"

".... _JAKE_!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG supposed to be about the anal but there are some really good fics about that already! Hence this.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EvIDeNCe LoCKer SCeNeS

"....like, what's another rule we could break?"

"No making out at work."

"Okay, that's very flattering, Amy, but there are some rules that I shall never br-"

"Let's go." 

Jake was breathing heavily before she'd even pinned him to one of the shelves in the back. Just the anticipation of being able to do this - the 'snorking', as well as everything else that came with dating, _dating Amy Santiago_ , was enough to get him worked up. 

And then her lips connected with his, and his mind short-circuited. 

God, after the days, weeks, months, damn, maybe even _years_ , of pining after her, kissing her was like reaching _heaven_. A heaven that had nothing, no one and nobody except the two of them. 

He was brought back down to earth when she pulled back slowly, rolling his bottom lip between her teeth. He felt a pang at the loss of contact and didn't let her get too far away, chasing her and clamping his lips over her own, before she could lean too far back away from him.

She responded with fervour, pushing him further into the shelves. He wound his arms around her waist, and held her there, pulling her as close as he could. His nose squished into her face, and yet there was no distance too close for them. Her hands were placed around his neck, fingers slowly combing through his hair. 

_Last night. Outside the restaurant. Against a brick wall. Both of them tipsy. Amy pulling at his recently shorn curls, teasing him about his haircut, giggling when he blushed, murmuring that he looked so cute, kissing his cheek._

The light-headedness that had set in at the first touch of her lips turned into dizziness, and Jake knew he had to break off contact unless he wanted to embarrasedly gulp for air in front of her. 

They separated, mouths open, panting. Amy looked just as dazed as Jake was feeling. He wanted to look away, look down, make a joke, release the tension, but he couldn't pull his gaze from her face if he tried. 

Slowly, she bit her lip, and smiled at him. A dopey, adorable smile that had Jake grinning back, just as widely.

_Last night. Amy biting his lip at him. Him diving in, wanting that lip between his teeth. Them making out furiously. Getting into a cab together. Probably disgusting the cab driver with their relentless drunken groping. Throwing open the door to his apartment, and hurtling to the floor, unwilling to disconnect their lips._

"All good?" She whispered. 

"Amazing." He whispered back.

She began slowly rubbing his shoulders, perhaps unconsciously, and he tightened his arms around her waist. 

And then something just _clicked_ between them. 

They both leaned in this time, faces hurtling together and joining at the lips - of course there was some clacking of teeth, and some angle adjustments needed; but they really were _desperate_ this time. Mouths opened immediately and tongues joined. One of Amy's hands was on his head, pulling his curls again, harder - just the way he liked it. The other was somehow under his shirt, on his bare skin, caressing his torso. 

His palm was placed flat on her back, holding her in place, the other at her hip, squeezing- 

This kiss was not like the others...this kiss was not 'let's snog in the evidence locker just because we can!' This kiss was not a 'wow you are so cute I just cant reisist laying one on you right now' kiss.

It was a "if I dont touch you right now I will die' kiss.  
It was a 'I want you, I need you' kiss.  
It was a- 

All questions Jake had, about what kind of kiss it could be, were answered, when Amy took his hand that was placed on her hip, and brought it to her breast. 

Jake almost stopped breathing then, his mind yelling an endless stream of _shit shit fuck fuck_ into the void while he tried to remember what to do with hands and _boobs_ and _kissing_ \- 

_Last night. Undressing each other before they'd reached anywhere near the bed. Amy dragging him to the bed, throwing him down. The tipsiness from the drinks was gone now, another kind of buzz filling their heads. Jake nearly fainting from the lack of blood pressure in his brain, because all of it was flowing to his dick. Watching as Amy straddled him, kissing him again. And again. And again. Palming his dick, pinching his nipples. His whispers of 'Amy do you want to do this? What about the rule?' Her fierce response. 'Fuck the rule. And you, fuck me.'_

Lucky for him, he was quick on the uptake, so after that very, very minuscule freak out, he yelled at himself to pull it together, he'd been kissing people for years, he knew what to do: 

Amy pulled back, sensing his freak out, which was the last thing Jake wanted , so he yanked her back immediately. She let out a small gasp of surprise which Jake immediately swallowed with his lips. 

This time, he'd planned his actions well, so when Amy's tongue was in his mouth again, he brought his fingers up to her chest, stroking the sides, the underboob, the top-

_Last night. Him sucking on her neck. Amy taking off her bra, throwing it down. Jake, seeing her boobs for the first time. Jake, nearly going mad with lust at the sight of the soft, large orbs. Jake, taking a nipple in his mouth. Jake, moving his hands downwards. Jake, flicking and rubbing and pumping till she came on his fingers. Jake, being the happiest man to walk this earth._

She bit down on his lip again, presumably to get him going, which was when he finally zeroed in on her nipple, already stiffened. It hardened further under his dancing fingers, and when he flicked, Amy moaned. 

They definitely picked up speed after that - suddenly her top buttons were open, her white bra peeking out. He pulled the cup down, finally touching her straight on flesh.

At that point they were both beyond the point of keeping silent - groans and hisses spilling from their throats.

Amy broke off from him finally, only to start pressing open mouthed kisses along his jawline. His lips were tingling, proof of what they had been doing. Burying his face in her neck, he played with her boobs, in the limited space that was possible, still making her shudder and gasp with his ministrations. 

And then Amy had to go and suck hard, at _that_ point on his neck, the one that immediately reduced his legs to jelly and made his dick hard at the same time. His hips jerked into her - completely involuntary - and he had to think about unsexy things to calm himself.

But Amy had noticed, and the game changed when she started to steadily grind against him, not too hard, occasionally even too soft to tease.

" _Amy_ ," he panted, unable to stop himself from gently thrusting up to meet her.

"J-Jake," she stuttered back. 

_God _, he loved when she said his name.__

__

__

_Last night. Amy rising above him, riding his cock, screaming his name, groaning his name, whimpering his name. Jake gripping her butt, while her hands were gripping his shoulders. Amy, bouncing with no restraint. Jake trying his best to hold back, making sure she came before he did. Amy moaning as she climaxed, her orgasm pushing Jake to his. Amy collapsing next to him, breathing heavily. Both awed at what they'd done. Both shocked at how damn amazing it had been. Jake making a sex tape joke. Amy glaring at him. Them going for round two, because apparently their sex was the kind of drug that you got addicted to immediately. The kind you couldn't live without._

__

__

__He groaned into her neck, his hand going down to squeeze her butt.  
She hummed at that, pressing further into him. He let his hand trail further down and clutched her thigh, and before he could let him self overthink it, pulled her thigh up, shifting so that he could get more friction against the firmer skin where her thigh met her body.  
Amy responded enthusiastically, winding her leg around his body, whimpering at the added pressure this position provided them._ _

__Bodies impossibly close, her leg around his waist, their hips were pressed together, rolling and grinding, until they were both reduced to only breathless whimpers and soft gasps between heated kisses. Separated only by a few layers of clothing, Jake relished the soft friction and what it was doing to him._ _

___How_ did they get here; rutting away to glory, in the middle of their workspace, in the middle of the workday?! _ _

__The pressure was nowhere near enough to push them over the edge, but it was enough to temporarily ease the fire that had been ignited the previous night, and damn, it was burning bright._ _

__She ground her crotch against his thigh, while his semi-hard cock rubbed against hers. The thirst for each other was brain-melting._ _

__Amy pulled at his hair harder, and Jake was unable to stop the loud grunt that left him, and at that, Amy's eyes flew open, and she stopped moving._ _

__The rapid jerks and thrusts and grabs of one second ago, suddenly ceased. Jake held his breath, watching as she slowly brought her leg back to the ground, still looking him in the eye._ _

__She moved her hands to hold his.  
"Sorry," she gasped. "Sorry."_ _

__"No, what -"_ _

__"It's - I j-just - we - we should probably s-stop." Her pupils were dilated, cheeks red._ _

__Jake nodded along fervently. "Yeah, no, you're right. It's - "_ _

__"Yeah- I mean-sorry, Jake, I got carried away- "_ _

__"No no no, I get it, I mean, me too-"_ _

__"Yeah." Amy giggled, resting her forehead against a rack. "I didn't- just- wow." She glanced at the ceiling, trying to calm her breathing._ _

__"Wow, indeed," Jake parroted, willing his erection to go flat. It was difficult, what with Amy looking the way she was. "So wow."_ _

__"Hope Charles can't tell what you've been doing just from your _glow_." She snickered._ _

__"Oh, _shut up_." Jake huffed._ _

__They straightened their clothes rapidly, in silence, smoothing down wrinkles, and finger combing hair, trying to remove any traces of impropriety._ _

__"Let's go?" Amy asked. She seemed as reluctant as he was._ _

__"Yeah, just-" he straightened her lopsided badge, letting his fingers linger at her hip where she wore it._ _

__"Oh, thanks!" She breathed, gazing at him. "Thanks."_ _

__"C'mon," he said, sure that if someone didn't take the first step, they would stare at each other in there, forever._ _

__He made to turn around, but Amy put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Jake - ermm - so, I was thinking- "_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"D-do you want to hang out tonight? Like get dinner, or - or something? I mean, like-"_ _

__"Santiago." He grinned, so wide, so joyful. "Aren't people supposed to wait for three days before calling back?"_ _

__Immediately her features relaxed, glad he wasn't flustered or scared, at her question. "Well, I mean, aren't people supposed to wait for three dates before having sex?"_ _

__He followed her past the shelves of old boxes, trying very hard not to stare at her butt, and countered with - "Aren't people supposed to wait for three years before getting married?" - because he was Jake, and Jake had to have the last word._ _

__"What-" she stopped, her brows furrowed and he backtracked immediately, realizing what he'd said -_ _

__"Nothing!!! Let's go!!"_ _

__Amy shook her head at him, half-smiling, and started to leave:_ _

__"Wait!" He pulled her back. "Um- y-yeah. Let's - umm - have dinner tonight. My place?"_ _

__She tilted her neck, smiling. Those shining, kiss-ravaged lips smirked at him and the temptation was too great for him to resist. He tugged her towards him for a another searing kiss._ _

__This kiss was sweet, and calm, and held the promise of several such kisses in the future; it was unhurried, and light and breezy -_ _

__Oh, and it was also the worst mistake of his life - because, you see, at that very moment the door to the Evidence Locker opened, and Dozerman came in, and _died.__ _

__And then Amy broke up with him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo if y'all have any prompts/ideas, lemme know! Obvi not promising anything but I could do with inspiration. Thank you.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my one true love ie sexy angry Andy.
> 
> Sex post fight! It's so difficult to write them fighting, but I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expo is strong with this one! It's so hard to explain a fight, but if you're interested, here is why I imagined them to be fighting: 
> 
> I planned for the premise of the fight to be that : Amy talks to her sister in law about not being able to conceive which she doesn't want to announce in front of her brothers, so she gives Jake a lame ass excuse. Meanwhile, Jake, bored, goes off with Amy's brother, who invites him to take his kids to the park with him, and Jake is like hmm, okay, future practice, I'll go. They get held up and then tempers are running high, and of course these idiots won't just admit the truth because they are stubborn fucks when they are mad. That's all I'll say right now, everything else is in the actual story. 
> 
> So basically this is only 50% smut and 50% angst and the smut is right somewhere in the middle if you want to skip to it.

Amy looked at her watch for the umpteenth time that car ride, groaning in frustration. "It's almost time!" She whined, making a sour face.

Jake closed his eyes, annoyed. "Yes, Ames, I know, because you've said that, like, 10 times in the past minute-" 

"Don't exaggerate." She growled. "This is your fucking fault!" 

Jake closed his eyes briefly, holding back profanity. "What the hell? My fault? Goddammit, Amy, I was the one who suggested leaving immediately after lunch, but no, you wanted to worship some stupid binders-" 

"LOOK at binders. LOOK. I told you it'd take an hour! I told you and I planned it, down to the last minute - "

"Didn't plan for traffic though, did ya-"

"And I didn't expect you to run off with my brothers-"

"Run off? Dude, I was helping Ben clean up. What, was I supposed to judt sit on my ass and wait for an hour while you drooled over some over-expensive stationery? I'm not your fucking driver!" 

"Cleaning. Right. Whatever." She muttered under her breath. "What-fucking-ever. Now we're late, so it doesn't fucking matter." 

Jake had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he would definitely regret, later. "Amy. C'mon. No one could have predicted a truck would overturn on the road. Shit happens, right? We'll be home in less than an hour. It's gonna be fine." 

"Its not gonna be fine." She grumbled. She was a hair's breadth from actually breaking down into hysterical sobs, but Amy didn't want Jake to see her cry, not when she was so pissed at him. 

She leaned her forehead against the window, watching the sky turn from dusk golden to the dark blue of nightfall. 

The couple was on their way back home from Thanksgiving at Amy's brother's place, and their plans for the evening - ie. Making A Baby at UD o'clock (calculated meticulously by Amy) - had hit a snag. A freak accident on the freeway had caused them to take some detours, get lost and then get stuck in traffic. And it was almost UD o'clock. And Amy was almost on the verge of losing it. 

It was November. _November._ They'd agreed to start trying in _May_. They'd gone on her rigorous schedule in _July_. The doctor had advised them to try for atleast six months the natural way, before going for infertility treatment. "It takes time at your age, doesn't mean you have fertility issues. If it doesn't happen in six months, though, we will probably have to look at - external help." 

Five months of trying, and she remained most stubbornly non-pregnant. 

She pinched her palm, trying to stop herself from tearing up, when she suddenly noticed where they were.

"Jake! Jake, wait, take a left turn here, and then-"

"What? Is that a shortcut?" He frowned at the GPS, which was clearly telling them to go straight ahead for the next mile, but obliged his wife nonetheless. He didn't want to argue anymore. 

"...kinda. I'll tell you. Okay, now take a right here -oh yes! Okay now go down that alley."

Jake slowed down as he turned, staring dubiously at the alleyway. It was pitch dark, and looked too small and empty. 

"That looks like Crime Central. Are you sure-" 

He entered the small alley, squinting in front, where the alley narrowed down. 

"Ames, the car won't fit through the other side -" 

"Yeah, I know - park here." 

Jake turned to see a manic glint in her eye, like the one she got when she spotted a way to make fun of David, or when he begged her to stop edging him when she was blowing him.

He was instantly worried and scared, knowing it was on his head to be the responsible one for once. _Ew._

"Is this allowed? And like, are we asking to get murdered? Are you still mad? Are _you_ going to murder me?" 

"Shut up, Jake." She laughed. "So, Tony moved into a building here when he left college, almost 15 years ago, and one Thanksgiving, he wanted to show off, and you know how popular he is, so he invited our entire family, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends from high school, college, current neighbours for a 'Thanksgiving bash'." 

"Whoa..."

"Yeah. It was on the roof, and anyway, I was a junior at college then, and I wasgoing through a bad time, and my family made it worse. Came here to smoke - only place where they couldn't see me from the roof - and got through an entire pack." 

"And...that's the nostalgia that brought you here?"

"What? No, of course not! No, I brought us here to have sex!" 

"....yeah, okay." He turned the engine on again, getting ready to back up.

"No- Jake- seriously!!" She grabbed his arm. 

He shook her hand off, but braked nonetheless. 

"Ames..."

"No, Jake, it's a good idea! No one's gonna see us, and it's better than just sitting in traffic, and you know how good our angry sex is..." 

"Ha!" Jake said. "I'm not gonna argue with that last bit, but hear me out - angry sex in our bed- how 'bout that?"

" _Jake_. Our bed is an _hour_ away. My patience is this far out from from making me _explode_." She pinched her thumb and forefinger together, indicating she had no patience left. 

"Amy. This is _illegal_ , not to mention, you know, how I feel about sex in cars!" 

Amy scoffed. True, he had admitted pretty early on in their relationship that sex in parked cars in garages freaked him out - but as she had said back then, it hadn't really affected them that much - they didnt need to have sex in cars when they had an entire apartment with a variety of surfaces. Apart from a bit of fingering while going home from the bar, they hadnt really needed to get it on on a car. The closest they had gotten, was that one time on a terribly boring stake-out which they were asked to conduct on their off-day, a day reserved solely for sex and chores - after two hours of nothing, Amy had thrown up her hands in frustration and had leaned over to give Jake a blowjob. He'd have returned the favour, but she was on her period and reluctant to get blood over the police car. 

"We've had sex on a boat, and [ on a fucking airplane](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/357623131) , Jake! This can't be that different! Also, also, what if I promise to blow your mind so you forget everything you thought you knew about cars and sex, and-" 

Jake grinned, reached out to pinch her cheek. "Oh, I'm sure you are capable of that, babe, but seriously, we should just head home. We can't - what if we get caught?"

"Jake - but the time!" 

"It's a window, Amy, it's a window!" 

"Jake, you know not being on time stresses me out - look, I know this is not ideal, but I swear- no one's gonna see, no one's gonna care, and we can get it done quickly-" 

Jake sighed, running a hand over his face. "Amy. Please. If we get caught- " 

"I'm saying, we will not-" 

"And I don't even think I'm in the mood. You literally just accused me of -" 

"Jake!" Amy snapped. "Now you're just being difficult and wasting time! Why do you have to be so fucking selfish!"

Silence. 

"Okay, you know what? I cannot talk to you right now." He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door. "Sorry if I'm disrupting your life. I'll find my own way back home." He took the key out of the ignition and threw it on her lap. 

"No - Jake, come on!" She struggled to get out of the car, her hands shaking so much it was difficult to open the door. "Jake, wait, I'm sorry-" 

She caught upto him before he got too far, pulled his arm none too gently. 

"Okay, sorry, you know how I get when I'm mad - I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said - just come back -" 

"Amy, let go -"

"No!" She tried to block him with her entire body, and he still tried to steamroll past her, which resulted in a thirty second scuffle which ended when Jake threw his arms up. "Amy, what the hell- Oh, shit -"

His lack of resistance made her stumble and she fell on top of him, pushing him against the trunk of the car with their fronts pressed together. 

"Amy, you are genuinely being _ridiculous_ , let me go." By the end, his voice had turned low and dangerous, his eyes narrowed. A muscle jumped in his jaw, and an already sex-desiring Amy grew even hotter. It was unfair how fucking hot he looked when he was furious. 

"No." Amy snarled. "You're being stupid." 

Jake actually growled, his hands on her arms growing tighter. If it hurt her, she didn't show it. 

There was not a single person on this planet that could drive him to the levels of aggravation as his wife. That was the thing, about being so damn in love, they had learned. No one could rile them up the way the other could. It was easy to ignore, laugh off or belittle other people who they were mad at - but when Jake got under Amy's skin, or when Amy drove Jake nuts, it was difficult for them to control their anger - of course, it was just as easy to make up : being in love did that to you. 

They bantered and ribbed casually all day long, but it was uncommon for them to have a full-on screaming fight. Those usually ended in them saying things they would regret, and having to 'talk about it'; and not in steamy make-up sex which is how their day to day bickering usually ended. 

Didn't help that they were both stubborn assholes who could not bear the idea of conceding defeat without a fight.

"Amy. I'm going to ask nicely only one more time." 

"You call this being nice?" 

"Yeah, I think I've been nice to you going off on me without reacting in kind- "

"Shut up!" She whisper-screamed into his face. "You think I haven't thought this through?" 

"I really don't!" He whisper-yelled back, and Amy whined in frustration, staring into his eyes, as if trying to will him into giving in.

Amy didn't want to kiss him. She ready didn't. It's just that - he was so close, she could smell the hot chocolate on his breath - and he looked so _damn hot_ , with that clenched jaw and hardened face and god, that sweater looked so good on him - so even though her brain screamed at her to be angry; her body betrayed her, leaning forward to plant her lips on his. 

Jake didn't want to kiss her back. He really didn't. But - all that talk of sex - he was already kinda turned on, and she was wearing red - always a weak point for him. And when she was standing so close, it was already taking all of his restraint to not just kiss her himself. So when she leaned forward to kiss him, he tried to not want to kiss her back, but it's not like he tried to refuse. 

They stood in an intense liplock in the middle of that dingy alleyway, pressed up against the car, hands gripping each other, unmoving as their tongues danced. The kiss was harsh and severe, full of frustration and longing.

They broke apart only when the oxygen supply to their brains cut off. 

Amy looked at him, the fight he out of her. "Jake. Let me ask one more time. If you still say no, we'll go. Please."

"Amy..."

"I'm begging you, Jake. Please." 

A beat. 

"Fine. God, fine." 

She grabbed him, pulling him towards the car door while still trying to kiss him. Clinging to his neck with one arm, she fumbled behind her for the door handle.  
She groaned when she couldn't find it and Jake chuckled at her desperation, reaching behind her to open the door.

They tumbled into the back seat, pushing and pulling at each other, squirming as they tried to get into proper position. They bumped heads once or twice in their haste, and when her elbow almost got his eye, he yelped, the high pitched sound making Amy dissolve into giggles. 

"Oh, you're laughing now, are you?" He whispered, rather churlishly.

"Mm-hmm. Are you gonna do something about it?" She meant into to be sultry, but the way Jake was adjusting himself cautiously to avoid her elbow, was making her crack up.

"Oh, I'm gonna do something, alright." He intoned, pulling her up with a hand on her forearm, and starting to nip at her jaw.

She grabbed his hair, pushing his face further into her neck.  
He started running his jands over her thighs, tugging at her hemline.

"Wait!" She hissed. "Umm - we should - probably - leave this on?"

"What? Oh-" The reality of what they're doing hit him again, that they were actually Fornicating in Public, which by New York Law was a Punishable Offence and weren't they basically in charge of Enforcing Said Law? 

"It's okay, its okay," she whispered, trying to pull him down. 

_No one's gonna see, he reminded himself. We aren't hurting anybody, there are no minors around._

He groaned, and focused on stimulating her nipples through the fabric of the dress - luckily thin enough for it to work. He rolls one under his thumb, squeezing and rubbing.

She worked her knee up over his thigh and shoved at his hips with her own. His hands roamed across her body; breasts, down her hips, and he dragged his nails along the backs of her thighs. She fumbled at his belt, and digged her nails into his ribs when she finally got it free. He struggled to push off his pants and boxers, knocking his head against the roof, sending Amy into a laughing fit again.

His palms slid up her back, broad and warm and demanding.

She finally managed to get to his cock, and got to work to bring him to full hardness, drawing whispered groans from him as she stroked him faster and faster.

"Ames - I -"

"Oh - shit. Sorry, got caught up in the moment there!" 

"Where is your brain at, honey?" Jake chuckled, helping her get rid off her underwear. He'd pretty much forgotten about the argument or his anger. All he wanted was to feel her. 

"Here." She threw a small piece of foil at him. 

"Eh, doesn't that defeat the purpose?" He asked, clearly misunderstanding the situation. 

"It's lube, idiot." She guffawed.

"Oh!" 

When the tip of his cock finally made contact with her now lubed up vagina, a full body shiver left him gasping, trying to pull her closer, impatient to feel her heat around him. Sex was nothing new to them, yet the feeling of being buried inside her, always, always felt like coming home. 

"God." His mouth was hot at her ear, and he sounded so relieved. Amy felt the same way, like a hole inside of her had been filled. Only figuratively, because they were still teasing each other, going in but not completely, denying their bodies of the sweet, sweet intoxication that uniting would bring. 

She kissed him, hot and hard. Tried to pour all her emotions into that kiss. _Thank you. Sorry. I love you._

She felt him tense, trying to hold himself back from grabbing her and beginning to thrust madly. 

They couldn't tell why they always did this to themselves, always held back from full penetration till lust drove them mad.

He felt rather than heard her throaty purr in his ears, that she can't quite help but let out as her tongue flicked at his earlobe.

The anger was pretty much gone. It left only a bit of confusion and resentment in its wake, but those too would vanish soon - they could never be mad at each other for too long. It was a weakness, really, how easy they forgave each other, even after massive blow-out fights. 

“I love you so much, Jake...” she murmured, and pulled him down, finally, finally, to meet her. 

He crashed into her, burying his face in her hair. With one hand he held on to the the door, to try to stabilize their precarious position. The other, he somehow managed to wind around her back, positioning her hips such that every slam of his hips into hers would hit right on the mark. 

He raised his hips, ready to start thrusting, when they hear the sound of a crash and something clattering, most probably alley cats, but it was enough for Jake to pull back. 

"Ames? What was - do you still want to -" 

"God, yes, Jake, c'mon!" She cried, her tone laced with some of the previous annoyance.

Jake rolled his eyes, scoffing at her impatience. "Fine," he muttered, before pressing his lips to hers, giving her a harsh, punishing kiss that made her gasp for breath, made her fingers tingle, almost losing her hold on him.

He began to thrust - hard, forcefully - while she dug her nails into his shoulder blades and held on for dear life. His thrusting was angry and frenzied, and with every drive into her, she had to bite back a scream, reacting to the violent manner in which he buried himself into her. 

She bit him everywhere her mouth could reach, an excuse to silence her moans and also to let out her anger. He was filling her so well, his strokes so precise and hard and wonderful and, despite her annoyance at the man, she eagerly thrusted back as much as she could. 

Heat began to build up in her lower regions, and she found herself nearing climax from only a few minutes of rapid fucking.

Jake continued to pound her relentlessly, taking out all of his frustrations. If this didn't tire them out completely, Amy knew that he would punish her properly that night, with his head between her legs for hours, till she was sobbing and begging for him to forgive her.

He grunted out loud, a sound made louder by the fact he was trying so hard to keep quiet. "Fuck, Ames - I'm-" He slowed down, probably to stave off his impending orgasm, causing Amy to shake her head violently. 

"No, no, harder!" She moaned, pinching the skin of his back between her fingers. 

"Fuck, okay," he hissed, as he picked up speed and force again, the momentum almost causing her to crash her head onto the door. He put his palm on the top of her head to protect it, brushing her hair back with his thumb.

She cried out. Loud, yet strangely muffled in the close confines of the car. Her body seized up, head to toe, and she couldn't remember how to breathe. Jake wasn't bothering to hide his whines and whimpers anymore, and she knew he was so close. She managed to gather her wits enough to bring one of her hands to where their bodies were connected, stroking and then rubbing her clit till her thighs begin to vibrate. 

(Of course her orgasm wasn't necessary for conception, and much to their joint chagrin, some of their pre-work pursuits had to be stopped at Jake's climax because it would be getting too late. She didn't mind too much, or so she told herself. Jake's dismay more than made up for her dissatisfaction, anyway. Sometimes, just the fact that he was so eager to make sure she derived equal, if not more pleasure , took her mind of the fact that she hadn't come.) 

But today was not one of the days where she could live without orgasming. She was going to climax, and it was going to be right then. Jake noticed her efforts, and rouhgly pulled the neck of the dress down, to began to sucking on her nipples, increasing the heat between her legs. She rubbed herself harder, and then, with a loud gasp of, "Jake, fuck!", she came. 

It wasn’t but a few thrusts more before Jake's release, and with a rumbling moan, he collapsed on top of her, both sweaty and sticky and satiated; breathing heavily for several silent minutes as they tried to come back down to earth.

"I'm sorry." It crept out in a hushed whisper, accompanied by sharp inhale and a long exhale.

He stayed quiet. His nose brushed her forehead. His lips at her temple, pressing against her skin.

Acknowledgement at least, but he didn't say anything, instead heaving himself into a sitting position, pulling up his boxers. She remained supine, pulling her legs to her chest, like the books said. 

He looked down at her. She was waiting for his answer.

"Damn it." He muttered, "No one can get me as worked up as you, you know that?"

"I know. And vice versa." 

He shook his head at that, a half-smile gracing his face. He brought a hand up, started stroking her bent knees. "How did we get so good at backseat sex if we've never done it before?" He commented lightly, pinching her shin. 

"We're talented that way," Amy replied, thanking the gods that the worst of their fight seemed to be behind them. "Also, I did not think this through." 

"What?"

"I can't lie like this for twenty to thirty minutes," she wailed.

"Of course you can. You can do anything, you're talented that way."

"Shut up, Peralta." She kicked his shoulder, not too hard, but of course he had to behave like he'd been shot. 

"Well, at least if someone sees us now, we won't have to call someone to bail us out of jail for indecent exposure." 

"Oh my god," she laughed. "Who could we call?" 

"Not Charles."

" _Never_ Charles. Rosa?" 

"As if we could get a hold of her on her off day. Holt?"

"Holt?! I'd rather go to jail." 

He guffawed at her aghast expression, pulling one of her legs closer so he could press soft kisses on her skin. 

"We aren't fighting anymore, are we?" She pressed. "Because I'm sorry, but I'm not going to say I regret this, or - I mean, maybe this was The One, Jake!" 

Jake nodded tightly. It had been so easy, at the beginning, to get his hopes up, about the baby. To dream and fret and get excited. He just wished it wouldn't take so much time - it was taking a toll on Amy, and even he himself had begun to lose sleep over it. It was going to happen, though. He could see it, so clearly; future him holding a baby, future him watching Die Hard with with a little kid in a turtle costume, future him being a father. More than that, he just wanted to see Amy happy.  
(Though Amy said that all that would change when the baby came, and Jake realised he loved it more than anything.)

"No. No more fighting." He looked at her, slipped his hand up her body so it was resting on her tummy, where hopefully soon, a baby bump would grow. "I love you."

"I love you." She laid her own small hand over his, and grasped his fingers, her expression longing and sad, her eyes tearful.

And that's how they sat, in the dark, hands clasped and hearts heavy; waiting for the baby that just wouldn't come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lube comes in sachets too a recent discovery which I'm proud of.
> 
> 2.I want to be properly punished by Jake too :(
> 
> 3\. Also is it just me when I say I have a SERIOUS weakness for Andy's lips? Like I can draw that shape in my sleep. Its such a unique shape and. Like upturned and so SMILEY. I really love his smile. Idk. They are just so. PRETTY. and I want to. You know. Kiss. That. Pretty Lips. 
> 
> 4\. I think this is a bit OOC? I mean, I kept thinking, would they really have sex in a car like that? This was the only time I think Amy would be desperate enough to! And Jake has admitted he's down for anything, so....


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has all the safe sex y'all. It also has like, 5000+ words. What am I doing.

Jake couldn't deal. He _could not deal_ with Amy right now. 

Amy had been teasing her boyfriend all night to rile him up.  
Jake couldn’t wait to take her home and fuck her so hard, she forgot her own name. She had been playing him all night. Rubbing against him, bending over to pick things dropped on purpose, touching him lightly, ghosting her fingers across the back of his neck. Just overall, being all up in his space. Which he loved, obviously. But she was wearing _that_ dress and she was looking _that_ good, and it was doing _things_ to him, okay? 

And it physically _hurt_ that he couldn't act on those 'things'. Being in public, and all.

And, she knew exactly what she was doing, too, which infuriated him even more.

Her dark red dress that was tight around her ass, and showed just a hint of her ample cleavage, had already got him 'excited' the moment he'd seen her in it; but now with all the toying she’d been doing, Jake's pants were tented and he could feel his cock already leaking precum. He was on edge, he was frustrated and he was _very, very horny_. 

They were in a club to celebrate Gina's birthday. It was dimly lit only by small neon lights, and the music was loud and thumping. The rest of the squad had initially sat together, but then Rosa had found someone she wanted to go bone, or fight: they couldn't tell; Charles needed to go hound the chef; and Terry had taken one look at the crowd, said _nope_ and had gone home to his babies.

Gina had made Jake promise to stay till the end - for what, he had no clue - which was fine, but then Amy had decided to become the devil incarnate and torment him half to death.  
  
"Amy, let’s go." Jake growled, subtly trying to adjust himself.   
  
She looked up at him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

It had been only three months since they'd started dating. Things were going great, (in the bedroom and otherwise) and she'd more than once wondered how he'd react to public teasing. There hadn't been a chance for her to figure that out for that until now. They flirted almost continuously at work, but never took it too far : they both valued her job and career far too much for that. Of course, at home, they riled each other up all the time - but at home, there was the option of falling into bed when it got too much. Unlike in public.

And so when the opportunity to tease him, where he couldn't do anything about it, presented itself, she had to take it. 

She would have stopped if he'd asked her to - but instead, he'd asked to go home. To the bed. _Oh, this was going to be fun._

"Let’s go where? I thought we were staying till the end." She stated, trying her best to sound innocent.   
  
"Nopes, nuh-uh, the party is cancelled," he fumbled, trying not to stare at her chest.

"Cancelled, is it?" Amy asked, eyebrows raised, looking pointedly around them, where the party was indeed going on, very much in full swing.

"Yeah, yup, time to go home," he rambled, eyes dark and voice rough. He stumbled over to her, trapping her, preventing her from flouncing away from him, trying to convince her. She put her hands on his shoulders, massaging him lightly.

"Oh?" She asked, checking her wristwatch. "It's hardly ten, baby, you sure you dont want to stay a while? For Gina!" Her expression was all wide-eyed and angelic, like her hand wasn't on his back, moving lower...lower...

"A-Amy." He began, and then she squeezed his butt. 

Jake inhaled, sharply. "Okay, that's _it_." He thundered and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the exit. 

"Oh, but, I want to stay!" She fake-whined, sticking out her plump red lower lip as she let herself be dragged away by her red-faced boyfriend. 

"We're going home," he insisted.

"But-" 

"Srop talking about butts!" He screeched, and Amy almost burst out laughing. She controlled herself though, good for her, because Jake was on the verge of losing it. 

"Anyway...looks like you won't be able to last until we reach home, darling," she whispered, moving as close to him as possible. "Looks like you're a bit...impatient."

Fuck, her hand was on the front of his pants, over his half-hard dick, slowly moving up and down, and shit, Jake was going to have to fuck her right there on the dance floor, oh, well, whatever, stranger things had happened at Gina's parties...

Suddenly the heavy beats of the band Gina had hired, stopped and a slow ballad came on, and someone, somewhere announced it was time for Gina's performance (It was a retelling of her birth story, Jake vaguely remembered her saying.) 

"Oh, we have to watch this!" Amy said. Or whined, rather, because she was getting rather impatient as well, but Gina would _kill_ them if they didn't watch. 

Jake was clearly thinking the same thing. "Fine." He hissed. "And then we're out of here."

They underestimated Gina. Or maybe the word was overestimated. Because sixteen minutes passed and she showed no signs that the interpretative routine was coming to an end. 

And after the sixteen minutes were up, and the MC announced, "After that beautiful introduction, we move on to Part One-"; both Jake and Amy had to choke down similar groans of chagrin. 

Amy turned around to look at Jake. His cheeks were aflame, brows were furrowed and he looked like her was aggressively chewing the inside of his lip. His foot was _tap tap tapping_ away at the linoleum floor, and his arms were crossed. A muscle jumped in his jaw.

He was looking _so fucking hot._

And Amy was struck with sudden clarity, like her world had narrowed to a point. Her seduction attempts were carried out with the only goal of making Jake speechless, maybe a teensy bit annoyed enough for him to fuck her that much harder when they finally got home; instead she'd gone and made both of them super horny, extremely desperate and terribly restless.

A pool of heat was collecting in her belly and she realised.- there was _no fucking way_ she could wait, for one simple reason: she _didn't want to_.

She grabbed Jake's hand - "You know what, let's just leave, we can watch it on Insta Live or something - "

Jake, for his part, didn't need telling twice. Nodding curtly, he immediately fell into step beside her, silently cursing out the tight trousers Amy had made him put on. The pair basically flew across the dance floor, dying to get to the door.

The universe seemed to be very against their coupling that day, though. They had barely reached the edge of the crowd, when Charles spotted them. 

"Where are you two off to?" He cried. "Have you tasted the crabs yet? They're so good-" 

Jake and Amy scrambled for an excuse. 

"We - we're -"

"That's where we were going! To get crabs! I mean, the eating kind, obviously."

Charles looked delighted. "Wait here, I'll get some for you! I know how to sniff out the juiciest pieces!" 

And with that, he was off.

Amy gave Jake a look. "I'm not eating anything Charles has sniffed."

Jake shrugged. "To be fair, he _is_ good at it, though." 

Amy pulled a face. "Urgh." 

Jake smirked at her. "Awww. Don't be jealous. You're good at things too!" 

Amy scoffed. "You know what, maybe we should wait for the dance -" 

"Oh, no way-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, grinning when she started laughing at his haste.  
They barreled towards the exit, hand in hand. They were losing all semblance of propriety now, comfortable in the fact that their frustration was about to find some relief. 

Amy wasn't at all shy about bumping back into him, so his crotch bumped into her ass. Jake wasn't trying to hide the way his gaze was very obviously roving over her curves. Once, he not-so-subtly brushed his hands across her chest. Twice, she stopped him just to bite his earlobe.

It was so fun, pretending to flirt, pretnding to not know what exactly what was going to happen the minute they were alone. When they stopped in their paths to let a tray-bearing waiter pass, Amy ever so nonchalantly pulled down his zipper, slowly over his bulge. Jake slipped his hand underneath her dress, caressed her inner thigh.

They were so sure everyone could tell where they were going, and that heightened the excitement. 

At the door, the imposing-looking guard smiled as he saw them approaching. Amy smiled sunnily back, but immediately regretted her friendliness when he opened his mouth. 

"You can't leave."

"Um, excuse me?" Amy crossed her arms.

"You can't leave in the middle of the performance. It's printed on the invite, too." 

"But - but -" Unfortunately, most of Jake's blood was headed away from his brain, and he struggled to find a suitable reply. 

"It's an emergency! We're cops! A robbery is going on at this very minute!" Amy tried.

The doorman/bouncer shrugged. "You'll have to get the secret code." 

"The _what_?" Jake managed.

"Ms. Regina has a code for people who want to leave in the middle. She's told it to her most trusted friends. You can ask her, and then I'll let you go." 

Amy turned on Jake. "You're her oldest friend! Why don't you know the code?"

Jake scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

The doorman piped up. "Maybe she knew he would want to leave in the middle of her performance for a...ahem, frivolous reason?"

Jake frowned. "Wha- _you_ are frivolous! Also this is _Gina_ we're talking about! She probably didnt tell _anybody_!"

Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Okay. How long is the performance going to be?" 

The doorman smirked in a way that made Jake want to punch him. "Seventy two minutes more, not long!" 

Just as they turned to give each other equally horrified and distressed looks, they heard a familiar voice. "Jakey, what are you doing there?" 

"It's Charles!" Jake groaned, trying to locate where his friend was in the crowd, while simultaneously trying to duck so Charles couldn't see him. 

"I genuinely cannot deal with him right now." Amy laughed, grabbing Jake's sleeve and pulling him away.

Jake nodded in agreement, lookong around for a viable escape route. Amy tugged on his hand harder, tugging him into the crowd.

"Ames, where are we-"

"I don't know. Just, away." She insisted.

Jake stopped. "Let's just wait for the performance to be over," he sighed, defeated.

Amy spun around to face him with narrowed eyes and flared nostrils. She lifted his chin with her finger. "Jake, no! We shall not give up! Sure, we met a few obstacles, but we are made of stronger stuff! We can do this, we can make this work for us!" She looked straight into his eyes as she gave her speech, her tone firm and commanding. 

Jake gulped. "And once again, I am very turned on." 

She leaned towards him, putting her hands on his shoulder.

"Good," she whispered into his ear, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then she disappered into the crowd.

"- the hell-AMY! Where are you - oh, sorry - _Ames_?! Oh, excuse me, _sorry_ \- wait, Amy!" 

Jake rushed throught the sea of people, spewing _sorry_ s and _excuse me_ s in his wake, as he tried to not lose sight of her.

Amy, for her part, seemed to be moving in circles, as though deliberately making him run behind her without having a solid destination in sight. 

It was not doing good things to his temper.

"Amy, for _fuck's sake_ -"

"Shh! Here!" She winked at him, and then they were entering the kitchen. No one seemed to spare them a second glance. 

"I've studied a lot of blueprints. Big place like this, has to have some store rooms or bathrooms in the back." Amy explained. 

Jake rolled his eyes fondly at the pride she took in making use of her obscure knowledge. 

The back entrance of the kitchen led them to a small foyer with three doors. A bathroom, the outside and a cold storage room.

She seemed to genuinely deliberate between the three, with no regards for Jake's state, before finally pulling him into the bathroom. There she locked the door and turned around to face him. 

"Finally!" 

"Finally _what_!" Jake croaked. "Finally you decide to end the torture!?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, it was barely five minutes. But I'm sure it was your dick that was measuring time, and not your brain, so I understand your dilemma." She patted his shoulder in very weak commiseration. 

Jake clenched his jaw. "Yeah, my poor dick has been trapped in a terrible cycle of inflation and deflation for the past hour, so _please excuse_ -" 

"Awww, is it hurting?" She murmured, stalking closer to him, pushing him against a wall. He gulped and let himself be crowded in by her.

She began caressing his crotch, poking her fingers through his still open zipper to get a good grip on his erection. ( _God, had he been running around like that?!_ ) 

He pulled her hands roughly away from him, and trapped them in his own. "You were being too fucking annoying."

"Only for you." She exhaled.

Jake actually growled, a rumbling deep from his chest, a sound that made Amy shiver, lurching forward to capture her lips with his own. He kissed her, and Amy could taste all his desperation, all his eagerness all his desire. 

He stumbled into her in his hurry to deepen the kiss. He moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing closer, his fingers tracing up her back, his hands sending sparks along her exposed skin. Amy gasped into the kiss and Jake took charge, making it a point to let her know exactly how frustrated he had been. He grabbed her waist and twisted them around, so that he was the one pushing her into the wall. 

When he pulled away, they were both panting, the kiss far too intense. Amy tugged lightly at his soft hair and he groaned, ducking down to press kisses against her neck, making her shiver.

Amy clutched at his shoulders, still covered by far too many layers of clothing for her liking.  
She sighed as Jake kissed down her clavicle and shoulder. It felt so good, but it wasn’t what she was looking for. 

"Jake, please, I need you," she pleaded, pushing her pelvis into his, where she felt him, hard and ready, straining against the fabric he was confined in. He pulled away from her neck only to kiss her roughly, grinding against her hipbone.

"Need you too," he breathed, kissing her deep as he removed his hands from her, to work at the one button on his pants. She whimpered in longing, clutching his back and rutting against his thigh until he was finished. He grabbed the hem of her dress, hitching up the fabric and using his other hand to slide into her lacy red thong, grasping the material and tugging it downwards.

He slid it down her thighs, none too gently, and Amy wiggled it the rest of the way off. She bent down to pull it off, but Jake was faster, grabbing the scrap of fabric and shoving it in his pockets. He grinned at her evilly when she gave him a questioning look, but she didn’t have time to ponder, for he was leaning in again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

It was all rather crude and fast, and unlike their usual style, but in all her thirty-two years of existence, Amy had never felt so desperate for carnal satisfaction. Sure, she got super horny from time to time, and even on their first date, she'd been craving, almost, to feel his body on top of hers.

But this was _different_. She wanted- no, she _needed_ to be fucked. _Hard_. Immediately.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her firm against the tiled wall, mouths still fused together. She lifted her arms, trying to undo his shirt buttons, trying to get this moving, but Jake was having none of it.

"Impatient, are we?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Amy hissed. "And so are you." She reminded him. 

"Hmm, but I'm enjoying myself," he whispered, and Amy shuddered at the tone. "It's my turn to tease you."

"No - _please_ \- Jake -"

He moved fast, grabbing her wrists in each of his own and pulling them off his shoulders. He grabbed the two of her smaller hands in one of his own, jerking them down so that her face was tilted towards his. All this happened so fast that Amy was left reeling, next thing she knew was Jake was pressing against her, hovering over her. All her senses were overwhelmed by only Jake, Jake, _Jake…_

He used his free hand to rub at the inside of her thighs, infuriating her even more. 

"Jake, cmon-"

He tsked, nuzzling her neck. "I knew you would be impatient. So greedy. Good thing I came prepared." 

Amy frowned. "What do you- _oh_!"

He had shoved her (notably wet) underwear into her mouth, silencing her complaints. She protested, but only weakly. The look in his eyes, was making thinking rather difficult at the moment. She felt herself grow wetter.

He closed in, biting down on her neck.

But then he raised his head to whisper in her ear. "Is this okay, Ames?" His voice was hushed, concerned, nothing like the deep gruff words from five seconds before.

Amy melted at that, of course, because no matter what musty men on the internet will tell you, consent _is_ sexy. 

He took the makeshift gag out of her mouth so she could answer properly, and she quickly spelled out her assent, at which his eyes flashed in excitement, and he pushed her panties in her mouth again. Probably for the best. She was a screamer. And boy, could Jake make her scream. 

Yanking down on her hands behind her back again, he used his other hand to cup her mound, squeezing and massaging her super soft labia. She bit down in her gag in frustration, whining as she did.

"So wet," he commented, still taking his own sweet time. 

But it turned out he was just as greedy as her, because soon his fingers were moving from their aimless dancing to where she needed them, thumbing and manipulating her clit which had become hard and in need of attention. 

His ministrations were sending jolt after jolt of shocks through her core, and she was practically trying to rub against his hand, anxious for release. 

"Mhmm-mhmp!" She managed through her gag, and Jake stopped in concern.

"What? All okay?" 

"Nooo," she tried to say. "Don't fucking stop, you fucking idiot."

Of course, it came out as a series of squeals and grunts and _mmhmps._

Thankfully, he understood, and started rubbing her faster.

Amy closed her eyes, throwing her head back in pleasure, hitting the wall behind her, making Jake giggle. She shot him a look that said, _if you dare stop..._

He didn't, instead going harder at that exact spot that was making her yelp and keen, sound muffled but still loud. And then she exploded, her entire body spasming and shaking, strong vibrations lighting up her center. Her entire body heaved as she tried to catch her breath and reorient herself with her surroundings.

Taking the cloth out of her mouth and putting it inside his pocket again, Jake watched with interest as she tried to bring herself back to earth, while licking her off of his fingers, finally having let go of her hands.

Amy was sweating and panting as she watched him wipe his fingers on his shirt with a roll of her eyes. She was in love with a savage animal. Well, at least he could fuck like an animal when she needed it. 

There was a pause - for a second, - where they looked at each other like, _are we doing this_?! 

Luckily, they didn't have to think hard to find the answer. They collided into each other in a frenzy of lust, Amy sucking at his pulse point while he pushed the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, and then slowly unzipped it from the back, finally pulling it down so her bra was exposed. 

He wasted zero time in unhooking it, freeing her breasts. They both sighed as the bra was flung off, Amy with relief, Jake with longing. Jake placed the bra on the counter gently, having been chewed out by Amy before. (Bras are _expensive_ , Jake!)

"Fucking gorgeous," he growled, taking a breast in each hand and pushing them together, his thumbs going up to stroke her nipples, already hardened with desire. Amy let out a loud moan, thrusting her chest further into his hands. Still groping her, he went for another kiss, squashing her against the wall while rubbing his crotch against her. Amy inserted her hands in his pockets.

"You fucking better have a condom." She breathed, pulling out his wallet. 

He would have laughed at her urgency, but he was busy praying to all the gods above, that he had remembered to put in a condom in his wallet since the last time they'd had sex outside either of their apartments. (It had happened only once, when they were sent out-of-town for a case, the NYPD paying for their cheap motel room. Charles and Amy were supposed to go, but he'd had to back out at the last minute- Jake was only too happy to step in.)

Luckily, the gods were on his side, or maybe they'd decided to have mercy on his aching dick. Amy flourished the foil packet with triumph, and Jake heaved a sigh of relief. He took the wallet and condom from her, just tossing the wallet over to the sink whilst tearing the packet open with his teeth. 

" _Jacob!_ How many times?! What if you tear the condom?!" Amy nearly screeched, putting her hands on her hips in her standard pose of diappointment. Obviously, it looked much funnier that usual, since her boobs and pussy were exposed, her red dress but a band of velvet around her midriff. (Maybe funnier was not the word here, Jake thought.) 

"Sorry!" Jake squawked. "B-but I didn't touch it - I swear- I'm good at this -"

"I hope you have enough in your savings to raise a child," she said testily.

Jake paled, knowing full well he didn't have any savings to speak of. He reached towards his wallet.

"You know what, I think I might have another condom - " 

(He did, praise the lord.) 

"I know, I wouldn't have made the baby joke otherwise," Amy laughed. "Now move it!" 

He withdrew the other condom, kissed it and raised it to the heavens as if to show his thankfulness, making Amy giggle.

He pushed down his pants and boxers, and his erection sprung out, red and leaking. Amy leaned back against the wall, and watched. 

For some reason, she enjoyed 'observing' him roll a condom onto himself. Even more than she enjoyed putting it on him herself. There was something crazy erotic about watching those exquisite hands that she loved, carefully and painstaklingly working at his beautiful dick. Like watching all her favorite parts of him come together. And he put on a show for her too, being extra gentle and slow and sensuous, letting growls and sighs spill from his throat...

She snuck a hand to her still throbbing clit, stroking it softly as she enjoyed the view unfolding in front of her.

"Having fun, baby?" Jake murmured, voice hoarse, just as he finished rolling it on. 

"Mm-hmm," she grinned, yanking him by the collar so they were kissing again. She unbuttoned his shirt, not wanting to remove it fully, considering their public setting and all, but still wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. 

His hands found her waist, gripping her tightly as he continued to suck on her tongue. and when she was done with his shirt, he used his grip on her waist to spin her around, sudden enough to make her cry out in surprise. 

He pushed her front to the wall, so her back was against his chest. Resting his cheek on her shoulder, he pulled her ass towards him. One more breath, and he took himself in hand, holding her bare hip in the other, and whispered a " _You ready, babe?_ " to Amy. At her frantic " _yes, please, c'mon_ ," he pushed his dick in, triumphantly so, until it was nestled, thick and hot, inside her twitching, still sensitive, center. 

Her breath hitched at that first push, moaning as he went _so deep_.He curled his hands around her thighs and pulled her roughly back onto his cock. Her ass clapped against his pelvis, pulling heavy grunts from both of them. She reached up to find any kind of purchase to hold on to, as he began to fuck her. 

Bracing her arms on the wall in front of her, she pushed back on his dick, but he was the one setting the pace. From this angle, he was hitting her so deep, it hurt a little before it became comfortable, and then it got good. So much better. Almost _the best_. 

She felt her core get tighter, pressure and pleasure building up with each thrust. His grunting picked up and his thrusts got faster, and she hoped that he could feel those exalting tingles as well. The rhythmic motions went on for a good while, Amy completely losing herself in the flow.

She was almost there, she was was going to burst. " _Jake_ ," she moaned, biting her lip as she tried to hold back from screaming. Then he abruptly yanked his cock out of her, and turned her around, to face him again. Without wasting a single moment, he pressed into her again with one firm thrust that had her almost howling. Jake moaned as he bottomed out, stopping to catch his breath. He put a finger on her lips. 

"Not so loud, babe," he chuckled. 

She responded by sucking his finger into her mouth, licking up its length and then biting down. The sweet pain made his cock twitch inside her. 

He started moving again, thrusting in with a force that took her breath away. She shook in his arms, gripping his shoulders weakly. He cushioned her head with one hand, grabbing her ass with the other, as he fucked into her with everything he had.

"Oh, Jake," she gasped out. He roughly pulled one of her legs to wrap around him, and then wound his arm around her waist and heaved, lifting her so that her other leg was still down, but her toes barely touched the floor. Her back was pressed to the wall, and she was clasping his shoulders as if for dear life. He held her up by her ass and thrust up into her.

She whimpered and leaned forward to try and catch his lips. She desperately tried to keep her noises to herself, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, but his cock was filling her up so deliciously, pulling sounds out of her she never thought she could make. But he coaxed them out of her - drawn out moans and breathy signs and squeaked out _Jake_ s and garbled expletives. 

"Amy, baby, _shit_ ," he groaned, his legs shaking as he drove hard into her, his forehead touching hers. His pace was so rough and amazing that it left Amy seeing stars.

His jerks stuttered and Amy knew he was close. She tugged his hair, ("Oh, fuck, _Amy_!") goading him on. Grunts and exhales were leaving his lips as he frantically rutted into her with abandon.

The feeling of tightness finally flared up and erupted, and Amy came with a cry of his name, his thrusts never once slowing even as she contracted around him, making him moan, long and loud.  
She felt as if the ground had been pushed away from under her feet, and it took everything she had to keep upright and not slump over his frame as he chased his own release, his breathing heavy as his hips jerked once, twice, until he came with a muffled shout, stilling inside her, his hands on her hips and his face in her hair. 

He pulled out of her slowly and discarded the condom. Amy lazily started to readjust her dress. The atmosphere had gone from highly charged to something cozy, smooth as butter, warm as hot cocoa.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jake enveloped her in a hug. 

"What-" 

"Its weird _not_ to cuddle after sex, now." Jake explained into her shoulder, and though Amy giggled, she made sure to hold him just a little bit tighter, for being the sweetest man in the world. Post-sex cuddles were what made bedroom sex the best, and Jake was the most amazing cuddler in the world - warm, soft, snuggly. 

"That was so good," Amy sighed happily. Her muscles were aching pleasantly at the treatment she had received at his hands.

Jake hummed in agreement, still in his post-orgasm haze. Amy kissed his temple, running her fingers through his sweaty curls. 

"Really, really good," she said, but it was more to herself than to him, like she was trying to relive the moment, unwilling to let it go.

They couldn’t return to the party. Not only was Jake's shirt ruined, (Amy had grabbed onto it more than once when she was trying to hold on as he pounded into her) but also Amy's legs didn’t work quite right, a condition quite incompatible with her red stilettos. And, there was the fact that her underwear was unwearable, now.

"Want to go get ice cream?" Jake asked, out of nowhere, making Amy let out a shout of laughter. This was so utterly Jake, and her heart squeezed with fondness for him. 

"Sure." She said, grinning broadly. "Although-" She added, turning to the mirror, snorting at their disheveled states. "- maybe we should go home and change first." 

After a hurried attempt to flatten hair and straighten clothes, they left the bathroom, but not before sharing a sweet kiss. A janitor in the hallway gave them a dirty look as they passed, but they were too blissed out to notice. 

"Maybe I should tell Gina we're leaving," Jake said hesitantly, hoping Amy would talk him out of it. 

But she agreed. "Yeah, it would be impolite not to." 

And so Jake was sent with the mission of taking Gina's leave, while Amy got herself a shot of vodka at the bar to calm her nerves. She was sure everyone could somehow tell she was going commando, that her underwear was scrunched up in her boyfriend's pocket. 

" _Worth it_ ," her mind seemed to think, and she agreed. She wouldn't think twice about ruined panties if it meant Jake would fuck her like that forever. 

_________________________________

"Hey, Gina! Um, I just wanted to tell- "

Gina cut him off, giving him an unsurprised onceover. "You couldn't be more obvious if you had _I Just Had Sex_ tattooed on your forehead. Just leave. Oh, also good for you, girl! Go geddit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I am so very grateful! Pls do leave comments, I do like hearing what y'all have to say! Questions, advice, unfiltered praise - all accepted. :P
> 
> (I can't help think of the scene where Amy goes "thats why we do this sir-" "for...praise?" "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh") 
> 
> Been writing this one for a month, I think?! Everytime I started to write, plot bunnies would get away from me (obv using the word plot very loosely here) so I now have. Like. 4 to 5 half-written PWPs. WIP PWP hehehe. Yes, they include the butt licking 1. Maybe I'll focus enough to finish them one day! Keep watching this space.
> 
> ReRead a few of the previous chapters and i found so many grammatical mistakes tf is up with me. My dad would be ashamed he drove me to so many spelling bees. Consequence of Late night editing I suppose! If you find a typo pls laugh and move on thx. Or let me know v gently.
> 
> P.S. no matter what it sounds like in this chapter I love Charles and Jake loves Charles and Amy loves Charles. My insecure ass self just wanted to get that out there lmao


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I am....not good with cars. Which is very evident.  
> 2\. I feel like I'm getting increasingly sappier in these stories...which is not a bad thing, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: write about Jake licking Amy's butt!  
> Me: yes!!!!!!!Amaze idea!!!!  
> Also me: somehow ends up writing Amy licking Jake's butt. 
> 
> (I swear, I did set out to write it the other way. Then this just...happened.)

Jake grinned to himself as he walked towards his girlfriend, who was currently tapping away _furiously_ on her phone - a strongly worded email, from the looks of it.

She was dressed for their day out - in denim shorts and a floral crop top and the sneakers he'd gifted her on her birthday. He slowed down a bit, to savor the site of her. She was _gorgeous_. The very thought of being with her filled him with unbridled happiness.

However, judging by the texts he'd been receiving since this morning, Amy was _not_ feeling as happy.

"Jaaaake!" Amy wailed as she saw him approaching. "My caaaaar!"

"Awww, my poor baby, what happened?" Jake teased, as he reached where she was leaning against the driver's door, looking an adorable mixture of disgusted and devastated. 

" _LEO_. Leo happened! I should _never_ have lent him the car!" she stormed. "I _knew_ he would mess it up, _urgh_ -"

Jake chuckled as he brought up a hand to push away a stray strand of hair off of her face. Amy, for all her rules and strictness, had a soft spot for her youngest brother, the Santiago baby, who was in his early twenties. Baby Leo had only just moved to NYC. He'd even lived with Amy for a while, and even Jake had come to develop some affection towards him, even though the kid had a propensity for walking in _right_ as Jake and Amy were about to get into it. Jake had heaved a sigh of relief when two weeks later, he'd moved in with a friend. 

"What'd he do?"

"Look!!" She flung out her hand towards the open hood of the car, and raising his eyebrows, Jake walked over to get a better look.

Amy watched as he peered into the engine. She felt a bit bad for exposing him to this mini-tantrum, but not too bad. Secretly, she really, really liked it when he coddled her like that. It didn't happen very often, and honestly, she usually _hated_ being cosseted and pitied - by anyone, even her boyfriend. But when she felt overwhelmed, Jake could _really_ step up. He was so good at making her felt heard and understood, and he always knew exactly how to comfort her.

She sighed contentedly at the thought. It had only been a month since they'd started saying the _L-word_ out loud, and Amy had never felt more...comfortable. And happy. And at peace. 

Meanwhile, Jake was nearly gagging at the...thing in her car. 

"Oh dear lord, is that a - how _the fuck_ did that happen?!" He looked queasy. 

Amy clenched her fists, only wanting to break _some_ of her brother's teeth. "I don't fucking know! And now he's gone to Florida for a month. Who's gonna fix this? I'm going to throw up if I look in there again!"

Jake looked up to where Amy was ranting, her head in her hands. Though she wasn't as expressive about it as he used to be about his car, she really loved her car. She'd budgeted and saved for years to be able to afford it- and it was her first first-hand car. 

Then he looked down where apparently, a pigeon had died in the front of the car. Or maybe it was a rat. Or an extremely questionable burger. _Fuckin' Leo._

"I'm so sorry, I've ruined our day," Amy muttered dejectedly, picking at her nails. They had been planning to drive to a nice spot on the outskirts of the city and have a picnic and little hike. 

Jake leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry babe, remember last time? Our date got cancelled because I had the shits from eating those hot dogs you told me not to eat? I guess it's your turn to have diarrhoea...except it's your car that appears to have, ermm...got the, ahem, shits..."

Jake wasn't too surprised about the car, really - they lived in New York, which was weirdo central. And Leo could have easily gotten drunk or high and tried to do something stupid - who knew? 

"I don't know what to do! When I start the engine, it rattles and smells like a skunk's ass." Amy moaned. 

"How do you know what a -"

" _Jake_!"

"Right, not the time. Well, have you called a mechanic? Don't you have all of those fancy insurance plans that cover every eventuality?"

"Not _this_ , apparently. Mechanic said he'd take Five Grand to even go near the car!" 

Jake snorted. "Holy fuck." 

"I am going to kill Leo. I am going to _strangle_ him with my _own two hands_ -" 

"So..." Jake interjected, before she went on a trajectory about ideal murder weapons (it had happened before) "- how much do _I_ get if I fix it for you?"

He surprised himself as much as he surprised her. Though he loved Amy, there were some lines he thought he'd never cross, like having to touch yucky things. _Gross_. But apparently, love hath changed him. Also, he'd gotten good with fixing car issues since his Mustang had been a piece of shit that he couldn't afford to take to the shop almost monthly. And there was the fact that making Amy happy ranked higher on his to-do list than anything else. 

Amy looked at him, confused. "What? Really?"

"Mmhmm." He shrugged, inwardly psyching himself up for the disgusting job.

Amy clearly wasn't convinced. "You'd do that?" 

He winked at her. "Well...depends on what I'd get in return."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?" At his nod, she continued. "Babe, anything!!"

"...anything?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She smirked back. "Absolutely _any damn thing_." 

He rubbed his hands together. "I think I need to get changed. Oh, and I need a large orange soda." 

A few minutes later, Amy sat at a safe distance, where the smell couldn't reach. She watched as Jake, clad only in a thin white T-shirt and gym shorts, bent over her car and used his entire body as he scrubbed, rubbed and heaved. 

Occasionally, he would encounter something particularly unpleasant and his jaw would clench, muttered expletives spilling out of his lips. He would grimace in her direction and she would blow him a kiss. 

His exposed biceps flexed and his back muscles rippled under the shirt. It rode up a bit when he bent, exposing the pale white skin of his back dimple. Amy sighed as she remembered the most delicious noises he would make when she messaged him there.

He straightened up to wipe the sweat off his brow with his forearm, and Amy enjoyed the way the sun functioned as a backlight, giving his face a golden halo, highlighting his best features. He looked - no other word for it- _godly_. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and Amy was suddenly filled with a strange desire to lick it right off his jaw.

When he bent down again, his ass in the air, Amy bit her lip and allowed her eyes to rove over his perfect butt. _"Mmm,"_ she muttered to herself, unknowingly, then shook her head at her silliness. _God_ but it was really perfect. Smooth and soft and so perfectly squeezable. The perfect handful for her to grab onto when he was being annoying or when he was between her legs, thrusting into her. Biteable, too. 

She remembered their night at the cruise, when he'd fucked her against a wall. There was a mirror behind him and Amy had been absolutely transfixed by the sight of his gluteal muscles bunching and moving as he thrust into her so hard. It was probably that delicious scene that had made her come after barely five minutes of sex. 

_Had the weather gotten hot all of a sudden?_

She continued to stare at him as he bit his lip like something confused him. _God, she wanted him to bite her._ He poured some orange soda down his throat, and at the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing, Amy nearly moaned out loud. 

_Damn, she was out of control._

And if you couldn't tell by now, this lengthy diatribe just serves to highlight that watching Jake work hard turned Amy _the fuck on._

At that point, she was pretty much prepared to be like _fuck the car, fuck the smell, just take me to bed and let me ride you._

She'd been so preoccupied in shamelessly objectifying her boyfriend that when he called out to her, it took her a while to respond.

"Babe! Done!" He said. "Let's see if it starts up okay."

It did start up okay.

He drove in a circle, and Amy clapped and whooped as though he was in the lead in the final lap of a grand prix. He parked the car, and stepped out to Amy's applause, bowing.

"Time to redeem." He stalked towards her, his grin all too self-satisfied. 

"Take a bath first," Amy called out.

"Not even a kiss for my efforts?" He pouted, leaning down towards her.

Amy squealed and jerked away from him, pushing him in the direction of her apartment. She watched as his perfect butt made its way up the stairs, and she couldn't resist spanking it. "No." 

For all her attempts at patience, Amy gave up five minutes into his shower. Joining him in the bathroom, she stripped down as quickly as she could, while Jake watched with barely concealed wonder. 

He helped her into the tub, and pulled her so that she was right underneath the spray with him.  
She flinched as the cool water hit her all at once, and she gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer, to steal some of his body heat till she warmed up a bit. He circled his arms around her and squeezed, and they enjoyed some quiet mouth-on-mouth action for a while. 

Then she dropped to her knees, and gave him a wink.

He let out a sigh, followed by a groan as Amy trailed kisses down his cock and then dragged her tongue back up to the base, before wrapping her lips around the head. A swirl of her tongue around his head caused him to buck up against her mouth with a strangled grunt. She continued with that for a while, occassionally pulling off to place kisses on the tip. 

She finally took him fully into her mouth. His cock bumped against the back of her throat, making him shiver. " _Oh, Amy_..." 

She reached a hand, massaging his sack gently as her mouth took him in even deeper. Slowly, she increased her pace, spurred on by the noises he was making. 

He'd leaned his head back against the wall, completely giving in to the pleasure. One of his hands was on her head, the other braced against the wall as he began to slowly thrust into her warm mouth. Amy moaned when he did so, and the vibrations around his cock felt so _good._

Her hands moved again, to massage the butt she'd been blatantly ogling earlier, pulling him closer, deeper into her mouth, fingers now dipping in his cleft to rub against him there. She ran the tip of her finger over his taint, a little tickle against that skin between his balls and his hole. He spread his legs a little more for her, whimpering as he did.

She continued to lick and suck at his length, her other hand playing with his ass, something she knew he was a sucker for.

Suddenly, Amy pulled back. Jake looked down at her in concern, to which she shook her head, signaling she was okay. She took a deep breath before finally vocalizing something that had been on her mind for a while, her fingers still moving on his skin. 

"Jake...I want to lick you. May I?" 

"Huh?" He looked confused. "What do you - _oh_." As her finger slowly scratched the tight ring of muscle around his anal opening, he understood. "Oh, fuck, _Amy_."

"So...what do you say?" She bit her lip, her expression neutral.

"I - uh - if you want…" He started, but took a breath. It wasn't as if he didn't want it. In fact, in that moment, he was sure he'd never wanted anything more. God, the very image of Amy rimming him filled with a strange thrill - but he didnt want her to feel compelled...

"Do you want it?" Amy pressed.

"Fuck, Amy, yes. But only if-" 

"Shhhh. I want to, too."

"Cool, cool, cool," he muttered faintly, his heart rate picking up. "Cool. Yes. Okay." 

Amy smirked at him, grasping his forearms and hauling herself to her feet. "Good. Not here, though.  
Clean yourself up real nice for me then, okay? I'll be waiting." 

And then giving his hard cock a squeeze, she left. 

Jake had definitely gotten much more diligent and meticulous about self care when he'd started dating Amy. Amy was the kind of person who wore sunscreen year- round, and had different moisturizers for her face and her body, and carried hand sanitizer in her purse - basically, he was totally impressed by her and a bit ashamed of his moisturizer-less lifestyle. Least he could do was shower for ten extra minutes every day. 

After a fair few intense minutes of making sure he was all squeaky clean, _everywhere_ , he turned off the water, almost vibrating with excitement as he did a cursory wipe-down of his body, too hyped up to dry himself properly. 

Even though the shower was cold, he'd been thinking of what was to come - (and who was to come, he sniggered) - and his dick was almost half-hard as he entered her bedroom, still naked.

She tutted when she saw him. "At least dry your hair, babe." 

"But I did," He whined, as she approached him with a towel, that she then threw over his head and used to rub at his hair, laughing when he blindly tried to fight her off (he had some very specific and peculiar notions on styling his own hair.) He tried to run off, and she chased after him, giggling and shrieking for him to stay still.

Amy had been through her fair share - more than any woman should have to endure, she thought - of rather lackluster sex lives. Of not-so-enjoyable sex partners. Which was why, her and Jake's intense sexual compatibility was a constant source of happiness for her. The very fact that they were able to giggle and laugh their way through intercourse, enjoying each and every bit of it, was new and refreshing and she absolutely loved it, and so did he. Added into the mix, his willingness to try kinkier stuff and to indulge her every whim - like, wow - she was rather smug about how good it was for them. To _be_ them. 

_Knock on wood_ , she thought.

And then her mind turned to Jake, who was still weakly protesting her toweling efforts. 

"C'mon, babe," she whispered, taking the towel off his head and also unwrapping the one she'd tied 'round herself. "Get ready." 

She nearly ran to the bathroom to deposit the towels into the hamper (she wasn't going to leave wet towels on furniture, thank you very much) and then ran back to the bedroom, where Jake was laid out on the bed, lazily stroking his dick.

"Don't start without me!" She cried, climbing over him. She was wearing a pair of lacy panties and nothing else. He chuckled as he pulled her down into a kiss, hot and sloppy. She relaxed into it, into him, into their familiar intimacy. He let his hands roam, finding her nipples and rolling them under his thumb. She moaned into his mouth, getting really into it, before remembering, what was on the menu that night. 

(His delicious butt.) 

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, straddling him. She was breathing hard already, and she could see her own anticipation mirrored in his darkened eyes and his pink cheeks. She took both his hands in hers, squeezing, in excitement and reassurance; grinning at him when he squeezed right back. 

She got to her feet, rubbed her hands. "Kay, babe. Turn around." 

"Yes, ma'am!" He almost squealed, hurrying to get into position. The look she gave him, hungry and approving, made his mouth run dry, and he swallowed, desperate for her touch.

Amy was _loving_ the sight in front of her. Jake was on his hands and knees, just at the edge of the bed, legs splayed, just for her. His ass was in the air, teasing her, calling her. 

She didn't think twice - she spanked him, hard. 

He gasped at the sudden movement, and groaned when her fingers rubbed his skin to alleviate the sting. "Fuck, Ames-" 

"Baby, is that alr-"

"Hell, yes, fuck, do it again." Jake stammered, bracing himself for the next impact. And it came, followed by a third, and a fourth. 

Jake shivered and shifted so that his weight leaning was back onto his knees, his hands gripping the sheets - the position helped his previously hanging cock rub agaisnt something, relieving the ache that had been building up.  
He keened a little at the sensation, and at the anticipation. 

Amy ran her hands up the back of his legs, squeezing two handfuls of his butt. His breath caught when she dragged her palms down and spread him open - he could almost feel the roving of her eyes, all over him.

"Can you move to the middle, babe?" Amy whispered, nudging his forward. He obliged and took up the same position at the center of the bed and she climbed on behind him, leaning to brush her lips over him, humming against his hot, red skin. 

Amy murmured endearments, a string of hushed _Oh,baby_ s and _so hot_ s and _fucking gorgeous_ es as she caressed his ass. She kissed one of his ass cheeks, then the other, and then her hands were moving, slowly making their way to the place where his cheeks met. She placed a kiss to the bottom of his spine, massaging the small of his back with her thumbs. He grunted and whimpered at the onslaught of sensations, all his thoughts fleeing his mind as he gave himself completely, to her. 

From the top of his crack, she licked a long, slow line, lapping at his skin, stopping short just before the nub of his anus. She did it again, and under her hands, she could feel him quivering. His head was on his folded hands, his breathing audible. She smiled to herself, loving this effect she was having on him. Once again, she licked him, to be met by a loud groan. 

" _Aaa_ mes..."

She snickered, recognizing the impatience in his voice. She bit him in admonishment, laughing when he startled. "Good things take time, Peralta." 

This time, when she lowered her head, her tongue swept across his hole, hands pressed firm to hold his cheeks apart before she licked across it again, getting it nice and wet. Jake had begun to make small noises, and Amy revelled in them.

Jake inhaled sharply when he felt her wet, tongue dip shallowly into him, before resuming licking at the edge. Once again she did it, this time going a bit deeper. 

"More," he managed to mumble, and she obliged. 

And _oh god,_ her tongue and her lips and her mouth; licking and kissing and sucking over his entrance; and lower over his balls, back up again, penetrating as deep as she could, then out again; moist and hot and just so good- 

At the same time, her hands were roaming and rubbing. The sensitive inner part of his thighs, his balls, his shaft - were being traced by her nimble fingers - the tip of his penis was red and angry and was begging to be gripped, but she ignored it. He could feel every part of his body tingling, his brain was buzzing, and he never ever wanted this to end. 

He tilted his hips back, spread his legs wider, his hole wet and wanting - Jake moaned, his voice high and keening. He felt himself growing rock hard. Where did she learn to use her tongue like that?

Suddenly, she stopped, pulled back, this didn't sit well with Jake at all - he whined, pushing his butt back more, trying to get her attention. 

He heard the sounds of a lid opening and he snapped his head back. Amy, with her face flushed, met his eyes. 

"Lube." She explained. "I'm going to-" 

"Yes!" Jake nearly squealed, comprehending what she meant.

Amy giggled. "At least let me say it-"

"You - you can d-do whatever to me, baby, just don't stop t-touching me, please, please-" 

"Of course." 

He watched as her lips formed the simple words, her lips that seemed so red and swollen with all the hard work she'd been putting them through. He watched as she stuck a tiny bit of her tongue out as she poured out a sizeable amount of the lube on her palm, and then - 

One wet finger slid into his ass and he lurched forward, breathing hard. She pumped it in and out a few times, testing the waters, then stretching him out, rubbing him on the inside, pulling shivers and shudders out of him. 

Jake, for his part, had completely given himself to her. Her fingers, _fuck_ , her fingers inside of him: one, then two; gentle, then firm, seeking _that_ spot, driving him absolutely crazy. 

He panted and swore and pushed back onto her hand and he could feel her smile against his skin as she kissed the bottom of his spine. 

"Please, please," he whined, his entire body writhing in pleasure. He felt like he'd been engulfed in a vat of pure electric heat- sparks were heating up his core and he was feeling sensations he'd never felt before.

She pushed those two fingers into him, slowly increasing her pace. He moaned, loud and low.

His face was screwed up, his fingernails digging into the bedsheets as he gripped them with all his might. Amy almost slowed down, worried that this was too much for him.

"Don't stop!" he begged, almost as if he could sense her hesitation. "God, please don't stop!"

Relieved, she went faster, harder, very much turned on herself, just from watching his reactions. "Is this alright, baby?" She cooed. "Am I making you feel good?" 

"You are, you are, god, _yes_ …." He crooned and rocked back against her fingers.

"Jake," she murmured, and her voice went straight to his penis, the way she said his name causing his lonely dick to twitch. "Touch yourself for me, sweetie." 

Hand trembling, he reached out towards his dick, but his entire body was tingling, rendered numb by her tongue, and his shaky fingers couldn't provide the friction his aching cock needed. He whined in dissatisfaction, trying to get the right angle - 

Grunting, Amy pushed his hand away and replaced it with her own - the one that wasn't currently inside him. She grasped the red hot cock with her palm, dragging her fingers down in a way that made Jake scream her name. His cock jumped and a wave of precum oozed out, and she wet the swollen shaft with it.

Her fingers curved perfectly inside of him, grazing his prostrate at the same time she squeezed his cock, and he cried out, voice muffled against the bedspread.

She continued to stroke and touch him, as he tried to move harder against her. He was getting desperate. His hands had twisted into his own hair, only his waist and hips and ass and thighs were lifted into the air. The rest of his body was braced against the mattress. 

Her lips brushed his ass and the hands on his dick continued their caress. When he thrust down into her hand, Amy licked her tongue over his butt in teasing circles, and at the same time, her fingers in his hole thrust a little harder. 

Within seconds of her speeding up, his entire body stiffened, all his muscles going taut. 

"A-Ames." He cried "Amesames _amesames_."

Amy looked up to find him biting into the bedsheets. "Shhh, babe. Come for me. C'mon, baby, c'mon. You're almost there, you're almost there-" 

"Amy," he murmured her name reverently, eyes closed, almost like he was praying. "Don't stop, don't ever stop-" 

He looked so gorgeous to her, laid out at her mercy like that . "Oh, darling, you're so beautiful," she blurted, unable to help herself. "We’re going to get you more toys for this. I’m going to make you feel so good." Amy felt his dick jerk in her hand as he processed her words. 

"Yes, Amy, please, please, you make me feel so good, you can do anything-" 

Subconsciously, she'd started rubbing herself against the mattress. As he whined some more, Amy grew as desperate for his release as he was. 

Adjusting herself to a better position, she yanked on his cock harder and at the same time, thrust a third finger into his hole, making sure to hit the spot, hard. 

The effect was almost instantaneous - Jake howled at the feeling of being so filled, and the pressure on his cock, and exploded all over the bed. 

His cock continued dribbling semen for a while, and he continued to shake as his orgasm wracked his entire body.  
He nearly collapsed at that second itself, but Amy made sure to push him so he didn't land right in his cum-puddle. It had gotten everywhere, over her own hands and over his torso as well. 

He fell face up, eyes still closed, chest still heaving. Amy knelt down to mouth at his softening dick and he groaned, oversensitive. Blindly, he reached out for her and pulled her up next to him.

"You're so fucking good with your hands." He said, voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Well, you grew a good butt." She sighed happily, collapsing next to him, and holding her arms out as an invitation for him to come and snuggle.

He chuckled as he burrowed into her, wrapping himself around her like a vine, clutching at her almost desperately.

She was magnificent, and he adored her- absolutely and without reservation. 

He’d never had the body-shaking orgasms and the outright joy before - the way he got to have with her. 

In the middle of two tiny apartments in Brooklyn, with this wonderful, adventurous, brilliant woman, Jake found the most happiness he'd ever had in his life.

"Okay, c'mon, now let me go - we've made such a mess, and I have to wash my hands-" 

"NO. Cuddle." 

Obviously, she agreed. 

(For the next ten minutes only. She wasn't an animal!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after nearly 2 months, here we are again. Idk why I've taken so long...I just kept writing and rewriting and editing and now at the 10245th edit I know I wont stop changing tiny things until I just post it, so here we are. Draft # 10246 or something. Oh well. 
> 
> Oh also- I've written half of a part 2 for this. Amy's turn is left!!! So like,,,,watch out for that. One day. 
> 
> And I've written another comment fic. Do check that out as well!!  
> [ The One In Which Amy Gets Rawed ](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/388743552)
> 
> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND WILL READ. AND IM SO SO SO GRATEFUL FOR THE FEEDBACK. Y'ALL ARE THE BEST. GENUINELY SO THANKFUL.


	10. 9.2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't have been the only one to look at Amy's bed-bars and think NOOOICE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Continuation of last chapter, so feel free to refresh your memory by re-reading the last chapter first :P In any case, here's a recap of last chapter: Amy rims Jake. Dassit.
> 
> 9.2.0. Amy's turn.

Amy washed up hurriedly in the bathroom, while Jake protested her absence from where he still lay on her bed. She smiled when he moaned her name, followed by an _Aaaaames! I miss you, come baaaaack._ Even his clinginess was adorable to her. 

She contemplated changing her panties, slightly sticky just from what she had done to Jake, but something told her that they weren't done with underwear-ruining activites yet. She did put on a T-shirt, though. It was cold! 

And sure enough, she returned to the bedroom to find Jake standing next to the bed, arms crossed, totally naked. 

Confused, Amy went up him. "What- "

"I hope you're ready to get you mind blown." He stated cockily.

_Oh._ So _that_ was where this was going. _Niiiiice._

"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen before." She declared dismissively, wanting to make him angry, wanting to goad him. Just for funsies. Oh, and for how hard he would fuck her later.

He toook the bait, just like she knew he would. "Say that again." He growled.

She crossed her arms too, cocked her head. "I said, I'm sure its noth- _oh_!"

He'd pushed her down, taking the wind out of her, so that she was sitting on the bed, and he was standing before her. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the way he was looking at her sprawled form, the hunger in his eyes evident.

She couldn't help herself. She whined impatiently, desperate to feel him.

"That T-shirt," Jake declared, "-is the most useless thing I've ever seen. You don't need it." 

Amy opened her mouth to retort, but before she could get a word out, he'd leaned down and grasped the hem of the shirt, and with practiced urgency, he'd pulled it off her. 

"Hey," She protested, albeit weakly. 

Her nipples immediately hardened. Due to temperature reasons. And sexy reasons. 

"God, you’re so hot," he whispered against her lips as he dipped down to kiss her, and she wriggled in pleased excitement beneath him. Slowly, he lowered his body so that he was on top of her, mouths still locked together. 

He pulled off with a dirty squelching sound that made Amy snigger, which immediately turned into a sigh as he began sucking on her earlobe, then down her jaw, before biting down lightly at her throat.

He trailed kisses down her neck, and across her chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he rolled the other between his thumb and finger. 

Amy moaned, legs spreading a little as Jake continued moving his mouth across her chest, scraping his teeth gently over a hardening bud before sucking it into his mouth. He bit down, into the soft flesh next to her nipple, and continued sucking and nipping till Amy pulled him off by his hair, trying to redirect his focus. He grinned at her. He knew he would see a shiny hickey there later. 

"Don't interrupt," Jake murmured, already distracted by her breasts again, resuming sucking lightly at her nipples, making her gasp. 

"Shit, Jake." Amy breathed out.

Jake pulled away to reply when he realised she’d got a hand under the waistband of her panties, touching herself a little.

"Mmm." Jake hummed, eyes fixed on the bulge her hands was making under her underwear. "Someone's a little greedy today."

"I'm so wet," was the only thing she managed to say, hoping he would just go down on her like she so desperately needed him to do.

"Well, isn't that too bad," Jake chuckled. "Because I'm too busy right now." As if to illustrate the point, he swiped his tongue across a nipple, his hands busy with squeezing her breasts.

Her wrist began moving a little faster under the lace. Jake tutted, and pulled her hand out of her underwear, much to her chagrin. 

"Jake!" She whined, trying to push his shoulders downwards. 

Jake paid no mind to her anguish. He got to his hands and knees, hovering over her, and grabbed her hands in his hands. He stretched her arms over her head, and pinned them down with his own, smirking when she squirmed against his grip, unable to escape.

Gripping both her wrists with his left hand, he bent down to kiss her, while his right hand opened the drawer of the side table, rummaging inside for...something.

Meanwhile, he had lowered his hips down to hers, and their pelvises were slowly grinding together in search of that delicious friction. Which was also effectively distracting her.

"Got it!" He muttered, triumphantly.

Before Amy could ask, her lips were once again busied by his teeth and his tongue, and by the time she realised what he was doing, she was already trapped. 

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. "Jake, _c'mon_ , seriously-" 

Jake, who was busy tying her wrists to the bars of the headboard with one of the ties he kept at her place, only chuckled in reponse. "I seem to remember you challenging me -" He said, all nonchalant. "This is me rising to it." 

"But-" Amy began. 

"Let me _really_ give you a reason to change your sheets."

"I already _have_ a reason!" She exclaimed. 

"But you're tied up now, so you can't change them anyway," he explained, almost _too_ patiently, and Amy aimed at him with her foot. Laughing, he easily dodged, holding her legs down with his body. "You're okay with this, though, right?" 

Amy pretended to consider, though really she'd already made up her mind. The sensation of Jake's work ties on her wrists was sending spikes of arousal through her belly, and she was ready for this. Sure, being tied up meant more frustrating, long, drawn out teasing from Jake, but it also meant brain-meltingly powerful orgasms that left her loopy and dazed. 

"Ames?" He urged, stroking her ribs, and she murmured, "Yeah, babe." 

He tested the ties, pulling on them, and then, satisfied, kissed her on the lips, his hands braced on either side of her on the mattress. 

He started kissing down her stomach, hooking a finger under the gusset of her underwear, looking up at her. 

"You weren't joking," He murmured, raising his fingers to her to show her how wet she was, and then putting them into his mouth, swallowing up the fluid with exaggerated moans, making Amy squiggle under him. 

He started biting and licking around the waistband of her underwear, his hand slowly rubbing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

"Jake, _will you stop_ with this goddamn teasing," she growled, hating both his amused chuckle and the way he refused to move. 

Instead of giving her what she wanted, he rubbed his stubbly chin against her inner thighs, mere inches from her core, which was pulsing with need. 

He lazily rubbed his thumb firmly over her underwear, right above where he knew she was most sensitive. 

"Take them _off_ , for fuck's sake," she cried. 

"We've not even started here, babe." He faux-pouted.

"Well, why the fuck not?" She burst out.

Jake laughed, his thumb still moving over her yet covered center. Slowly, he began rolling down her underwear, kissing every inch of skin it exposed. When the panties were off upto her thighs, Amy began wriggling hard enough in an effort to get them off. Jake stopped for a minute to snicker at her futile struggle, but when she sent him one of her classic Death Glares, he pulled off the offending garment himself, and then settled between her legs like a lazy cat. 

She nearly let out a string of choice cusswords, but it was poorly timed, with Jake’s mouth finally reaching home base. He pressed a kiss to her pubic bone, to her outer lips; before pulling off once more. He grabbed a pillow and thrust it under her hips, and then pulled her left leg over his shoulder. 

Amy sighed in relief. _Finally._

He inhaled softly as he gripped her hips and buried his head between her legs. He gently lowered his mouth to her pussy, used his fingers to spread her lips, and started lapping at her swollen and wet folds like a thirsty man seeing a source of water. She instantly spread her legs to give him better access and he hummed appreciatively.

The first touch of his lips suckling on her clit was so intense that Amy nearly came right there and then. Her restrained fingers grabbed onto the bars needing something to hold onto as her hips jerked against his mouth. He started licking and sucking gently, until she was mewling and sighing above him. Another little suckle and she brought her right knee to her chest, stretching herself out for him as much as she could. 

Smiling, Jake enthusiastically obliged her moans and soft exclamations with long strokes of his tongue, greedily lapping up her juices, sucking and licking how he’d learnt she liked best.

Her head hung back, her eyes closed as she surrendered her body completely to his mercy. 

He moved his tongue lower, circling her entrance, making her exhale loudly. He ran his tongue along the seam of her slit before stiffening it and plunging it inside her hole. He worked his tongue over her sensitive folds, fucking into her with it. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , babe!" She cried out, hips bucking up against his mouth.

He hummed in response, right into her center, making her hips jump again, as the vibrations sent shivers up her body. 

The movement of his chin as he sucked and lapped at her, was causing amazing sensations on her skin. He never bothered to shave on non-work days and the barely thirty hours of non-shaving was enough to cause a 5 o' clock shadow that rubbed tantalizingly against her.

She had been with plenty of partners over the years, but not a single one had eaten her out like this. Jake behaved like he was born to eat her out. Jake used his tongue on her like he was a man possessed. And he was smug about it too. She could feel him smirk against her sensitive flesh as his tongue parted her folds, licking upwards before zeroing in on her clit. 

Amy screamed as he wrapped his lips around her clit again. He sucked lightly before pulling off and flicking his tongue over it. Her head fell back and she hissed loudly as he focused all of his attention on her clit, laving with all the attention it deserved.

He was making her body tremble beneath him with his ministrations. Amy moaned out his name, a breathless and desperate sound as he tore another rush of pleasure from her body. 

She could feel liquid pooling at her crotch. Heat settled low in her belly and there was a continuous tingling at the base of her spine.

In short, she had almost ascended.

His tongue rolled over her clit, fast and then faster, until she was shaking and tensing, she was about to come, and oh, _oh_ \- 

"Oh, _fuck you_!" Amy screeched as Jake pulled off at the last second, staving off her impending orgasm. 

"Good things take time, Santiago," he quipped, parroting her own words back to her. 

She looked like she wanted to slap him, so he dipped his head, once again working to gradually build up the pressure.

Jake was being a right fucking tease. He would bring her right to the cusp, only to draw back and focus on pressing lazy kisses to her thighs. 

It was torture for her, and he knew it. She moaned and screamed above him, and the sounds spurred him on. If her hands were free, she would have grasped him by the hair and stuffed his face into her center till he'd made her come. No such luck this time.

"Jake. Please, please let me come," she nearly sobbed, her body quivering as she teethered on the edge yet another time.

He raised his head once, looking at her, that wicked gleam in his eyes making her shudder with anticipation.

He could happily do this for hours if she’d let him. Her smell and taste were intoxicating. The sounds she made were dirty and sinful and there was something exhilarating about the knowledge that he was able to bring her so much pleasure.That it was because of him that she, who was normally so in control, was reduced to a sweaty and trembling mess, crying out his name.

This time, as he went to suckle on her clit, he pushed a finger inside, pumping inside her gently.

Amy nearly cooed with relief at the feeling of being filled. His fingers were so deliciously rough and long. She angled her hips towards him as he slowly worked two fingers into her slick center.  
He was slow, methodical, with his ministrations, working his fingers in and out of her slowly, taking care to reach for that sweet spot within her that made her thighs quake.

He curled his fingers just so, earning another moan, before taking her clit between his lips, sucking and licking at the sensitive nub. 

From the way her thighs were trembling around his head and the low-pitched moans she kept emitting, he knew she was getting close.

Squeezing in a third thick finger was not easy but Jake managed to fuck her open enough to take it smoothly. 

Jake started to pump his fingers faster, while circling her clit with his tongue, causing Amy to arch her back in ecstasy, her release so close.

He let her clit slip from between his lips with a soft pop, never stopping the movement of his fingers.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" He asked softly. 

"Yes. Please. I need - l -" She whimpered, her hips grinding against his mouth and fingers, desperate for release.

He nodded, disappearing between her thighs and his time there was no slow build up, no teasing, just three calloused fingers thrusting inside her and that glorious mouth licking over and around her clit as she squirmed and writhed, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream, and her eyes tightly squeezed shut.

He redoubled his efforts, and the wet sounds of him sucking on her clit sent shockwaves of arousal through her core. When he began to suck hard on the sensitive nub, her muscles twitched around his fingers, her thighs tensed around his head, and with one final flick of his tongue, she climaxed.

Back arching, she shouted his name as her orgasm took her breath away. She came hard, her vision whiting out for a moment, her body shaking uncontrollably. A wave of sweet fluid coated his mouth and jaw, as he slowly lifted his mouth off of her. 

Jake worked her though it, riding her through her release as she bucked up against his mouth and kept him trapped between her thighs till the shakes died down. 

When her thighs loosened their vice grip on him, he lifted himself up, unable to take his eyes off her. His dick twitched at the sight of her splayed out, open and unguarded, a large wet spot on the pillow underneath her. Her eyes were still closed, her chest heaving. She was looking like a goddess, glowing and soft and ethereal.

"Wow," he mumbled, clearly in awe, slowly massaging her calves.

She couldn't respond, having been left reeling, buzzed and breathless by her orgasm. 

But finally, she opened her eyes and cracked a smile. "Wow, indeed." 

He climbed up over her body to press another kiss to her lips, and Amy licked his mouth, tasting her juices on his cheeks and chin. Laughing, he sat up, between her legs, and they just stared at each other, too blissed out to speak.

They stayed that way, for a minute or an hour, Amy never knew, but suddenly his slick fingers were back. His hand slowly moved over her ass and then his fingers dipped low towards her folds. 

Gathering up her wetness, his fingers glided between the cleft of her ass, rubbing over the puckered ring of muscle. 

He massaged her gently, bringing her arousal back easily, and then he carefully slid a finger inside her butt and the pressure of that inside her, made her groan. 

He moved his finger slowly in and out, pressing it a little deeper each time.

"You’ve got such a perfect ass. I should know, I have spent enough time staring at it."

He pulled his finger almost out entirely, circling her hole teasingly before he slowly adding a second digit and pushed back in, prompting her to scream his name.

As Amy repeated his name in breathy groans, Jake felt his own dick hardening. Shifting slightly, he continued thrusting his fingers into her.

She panted, her hands twisting into fists, and he just kept talking, like he wasn’t knuckles deep in her ass.

"I can't stop staring at your perfect butt, like _seriously_. Even before we ever dated, I'd have to stop myself from full on perving out on you. When you were bending over Sarge's desk, y'know, discussing some stupid numbers or whatever, I'd be reminding myself to look somewhere, _anywhere_ else. Or while climbing up staircases, even running behind perps. I would try not to stare and then later, try very hard not to jerk off, thinking about what I’d like to do to you. To your perfect ass. But now...its different. Now that I know what you taste like, and look like, I have to try _so hard_ not to look at your butt during work, because then it would be so hard to stop myself from pulling off your stupid sensible sexy pantsuit _right there_."

Still pumping his fingers in her asshole, he thrust his tongue inside her vagina, softly moaning as he buried his face in her, like she was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Feeling her thighs twitch around him, Jake slowed his fingers down, but he didn't stop till he had coaxed a second softer orgasm from her body.  
He continued pressing soft kisses against the skin of her inner thighs till she relaxed.

As she came down from her second high, it seemed her brain has been permanently turned to mush. Because the only thing she could think of is how she wanted his cock filling her up. How she wanted his mouth on hers, how she wanted to lick her juices from his lips. How she wanted him to touch her, and kiss her, everywhere.

"Are you hard again?" She asked, her voice low and husky. 

He nodded, slightly sheepishly, but Amy's lips curled into a smirk.  
"Good. Fuck me."

Amy rolled herself so that she was now on her stomach. Her wrists were still tied up and attached to the bars, but luckily Jake had tied her up in such a way that it left her a bit of leeway to roll over.

She waved her ass in the air tantalizingly. 

"Something for you to look at," she added, her voice hoarse. "Since you like it so much."

"It is my favorite thing in the world," he breathed, before pulling her hips up and plunging straight into her still sopping core.

A moan left both their bodies as they were finally united. They forgot everything from the messed up car to their abandoned date plans, as they sunk into one another, giving into primal pleasures. Nothing else mattered. 

Jake fucked Amy hard and fast, with short rapid strokes that made them both light headed and woozy. Jake was on his knees, holding on to her hips, occasionally moving his hands to squeeze her butt. She twisted around, angling her body; and Jake immediately pushed himself closer to her to be able to kiss her. He'd never thought that mid-fuck kisses would be so...important to him, but here he was. Desperately trying to suck her tongue into his mouth whilst pounding into her. 

It wasn't much longer before she dug her fingers into the mattress, groaning his name, and she orgasmed, with his dick still within her. That set him off, and he spilled himself right inside her with a howled _fuck!_

A minute later, he pulled out, hissing at the sensation and the sudden loss of warmth. He managed to wriggle up the bed to flop right down next to where she was still breathing hard and squirming, plopping down so their faces were close enough to kiss.

One of his hands was still massaging her butt. 

"I love your butt." He said, almost reverently. 

"I love your butt, too," she replied, with a content sigh.

"And it knows it." He smirked. He was still slightly sore.

"I think both our butts have really experienced some real good lovin' today," she giggled.

"Well, it is _Wednassday_!" He laughed. "Like Wednesday, but with -"

"That's funny and all babe," she interrupted, "- but it's actually Friday. Lucky too, because Friday is laundry day!" She glanced pointedly down at her messy sheets and pillow covers.

"Oh, hush," he stuck his tongue out at her. "You and your laundry. Anyway, you're still tied up. More talk about cleaning up and I'll leave you like this forever."

Amy gave him an unimpressed look and a few twisting and tugging motions later, she was out of her silk bonds.

"Huh?! What - how -" Jake stammered, incredulous.

"I took a seminar," she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, the seminar was for escaping kidnapping situations and not a sexy BDSM related one....ORRRR WAS IT?!!? Watch as Jake tries to get it out of her but she refuses to tell him. "You've never been interested in my seminars before, why now?" Ajsjskks love these horny idiots.
> 
> Aaand I'm so glad this chapter is up!!! I wanted to put it up at the same time as the last chapter but I kept deleting and erasing stuff lol. I rewrote the beginning four times and it is completely different from the original!!! 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! So grateful for all the kudos(es?) And comments. They make me so very happy! I'm so thankful for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU
> 
> Right now, I have 6 half written one-shots for this series. S I X. Because instead of finishing one story properly, my mind always flies off on another tangent. HOW 2 FOCUS. In the beginning I thought I'd put up like,,,,10 short stories. Now we are at 9 plus 6 unfinished ones and I don't know how to stop. (Is that a bad thing?????) Not sure when they'll be done and uploaded, but I really really hope that I'm satisfied with them enough that I get to upload them all one day. And also I hope I get a 100 more ideas!!! AND I was also thinking of making another series with some more smutty one shots, only in an canon-divergent type of setting, so... 
> 
> (A.k.a  
> Brain too fast, fingers too slow, me too lazy) 
> 
> But life is getting busy again so that's a yay. Not. 
> 
> So yeah that's what's going on. Hoping to see y'all soon, though! 
> 
> If you don't mind, please do let me know your thoughts; suggestions and prompts always welcomed, especially for comment fics! Or even if you want to chat about Jake and Amy and the bisexual stress they put me under. IS IT JUST ME OR IS IT HOT IN HERE. 
> 
> P.s. season 8 when.


End file.
